


The Boy Between Worlds

by KazunaRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from his bullying cousin, Harry sends himself into Gensokyo, dropping right into the Hakurei shrine. Reimu now finds herself saddled with an extra and permanent shrine mate. 'Well at least he's willing to clean after himself. Unlike those other freeloaders . . .'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CRASH

The green leaf patterned cup stopped just inches from her lips. Hakurei Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, felt a kind of buzzing in the back of her head causing her to rub the area frowning. Something passed through the border and right into her home. She sighed placing the cup of tea to the side and stood grabbing her gohei stepping into the shrine making a quick right.

Reimu stared, sitting on her table was a little boy wearing a gray dirt covered shirt several sizes too big and large dirty white shorts with holes. His eyes were wide and a very vivid green, hidden partly behind the largest pair of glasses she had ever seen. His black hair stuck up in places and fell in a chaotic mess on his head covering his forehead that reminded her of a ruffled bird. They eyed each other, Reimu with the blank expression, the boy with horror. Reimu's eyes flicked down the ground seeing her other tea cup broken in pieces beside the table. She sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose and yelled.

"Yukari! Take him back now!" The boy jumped almost falling off the table and stuttered. Reimu frowned; she couldn't understand the words he uttered.

"Oh my who's this little thing?" A voice drawled from overhead. Reimu glared upward, the boy gawked, at a blond woman the upper half of her body hanging out the ceiling. "Dirty isn't he?"

"Who cares," Reimu jabbed her gohei at him, causing him to flinch, and snapped, "Send him back home Yukari, I have no time to be a baby-sitter." Yukari tipped her head.

"Really~? It's not like you're doing anything at the moment Reimu."

The girl buried her face in her free hand and growled. "You seriously cannot be expecting me to take care of this kid."

"Why not? Don't you think he's interesting~?"

"No." Reimu deadpanned. Yukari tutted and disappeared into the ceiling, she reappeared at Reimu's side floating in midair.

"Reimu, remember the thing you wanted me to do to the barrier? You got tired of the people from the other side coming through into your shrine, so you had me increase the defense around here so they can't get through."

Reimu blinked and gave the woman an incredulous look, "Wait you actually did it?"

Yukari pouted and sniffed, "Well you left me with little choice. It was either tweak the border or never get any sleep at all."

"Oh I see." Reimu looked slightly smug; Yukari's pout became more pronounced. The boy atop the table blinked and hesitantly said something. They stared before exchanging looks. "So do you know what he's saying?"

"Nope," Yukari smiled, "But a quick little adjustment and he'll be speaking our language."

* * *

 

Harry Potter was having a really bad week. Having been suspended from school after he somehow transported himself atop the school's roof, running from his cousin and his gang, he spent the days away cleaning his relative's house from top to bottom, tending to his aunt's garden, washing his uncle's car, and curled up in his cupboard almost delirious with hunger.

The one time he actually had some time to himself without his aunt hovering over his shoulder giving him more things to do his cousin Dudley decided he wanted to finish the hunt that began at school during recess. Harry was chased from the front yard of the house halfway to the park; he managed to stay ahead but was growing tired. He barely ate anything this day, his aunt gave him only bread to eat for breakfast nothing more, and he worked that little bit of energy off by working around the house polishing the floors. Harry wanted to cry, his eyes tearing, he wrapped an arm around his middle gasping.

He wished he could leave his horrible family, if they could be called that, behind. He wished he could go somewhere where he'll never have to see them again. He wished he could be somewhere far, far away. Out of Little Whinging, out of Surrey, even out of England! Harry closed his eyes, blocking out Dudley's jeering and his gang's sneering, and something inside him shifted.

He fell.

Harry's heart nearly gave out as his feet left the ground. He was falling forward so suddenly he screamed breathless in surprise. Harry threw his hands forward hoping to catch himself before hitting the ground-

But he kept falling.

It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes. Harry cracked them open warily and gasped, his vision filled with stars. Twinkling bright blue and white stars, they winked and sparkled in all kinds of sizes. Growing bigger and brighter then fading and shrinking it had him entranced, his panic fading away. He floated downward turning in air to watch as they passed a small smile spreading over his face. It was calming; Harry could breathe easily now that he wasn't being hunted down by his large cousin.

But he wondered, after a few minutes of peaceful drifting, how long he would fall?

Harry got his answer when landed abruptly on something hard on his backside. He squeaked started and flailed in slight pain. His hand came incontact with something and it went flying.

CRASH

Harry tensed heart stopping sucking in a quick breath. A second later he could hear faint stomping and a girl stepped into the room. She was dressed in a knee length red skirt and sleeveless top with a white collar a blue ribbon tied underneath. Her white sleeves themselves, Harry wondered dimly why they weren't attached to her shirt, were tied to her arms with red ribbons trailing to her wrists and flowing to the ground. Her hair was black, tinting brown in the sun light, just touching her shoulders, with two thick locks hanging over her shoulders wrapped in red ribbon-like tubes framing her face giving it a round look; a bright red bow sat atop the back of her hair. She held a stick in hand as long as her arm with white paper tied on the tip.

He watched her terrified as she stared at him her eyes narrowed some and dropped to the ground, his eyes following the movement, and winced seeing the broken brown cup. The girl's pinched her nose and yelled something he wasn't sure what, it sounded like a different language. Harry jumped a foot in the air. His heart beating fast he quietly stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl's brow furrowed. Harry blinked wide eyed, 'Did she understand me?' She didn't because she said nothing in return.

And then a voice came from the ceiling. They looked up, and Harry gaped. A woman was hanging upside down through gap. He could see eyes and something else that made shivers run up and down his spine moving in the background. She was quite pretty with her long golden blond hair that somehow defied gravity much like she was currently doing, her eyes a bright violet.

The girl snapped something at her pointing at Harry with her stick, obviously angry, Harry couldn't stop his surprised flinch at the sudden movement. The woman tutted like a grandmother and replied. This continued for a while, the woman disappearing in second then popping up beside the girl; Harry watched as she settled herself in midair as though she was sitting in a chair, she was actually sitting on that gap, he noted that the ends were tied with red ribbons, crossing her legs shifting the frilly skirt of the deep purple dress she was wearing chatting something to the brunette at her side.

Harry waited until they stopped before speaking up again. "Um can you understand me?" He was treated to mildly blank stares before they looked at each other murmuring. Then the blond smiled her eyes flashing as she turned her gaze onto him, and Harry froze. A heavy pressure weighed down on his mind lifting just as quickly as it came. He gasped.

"Wha-what did you do to me?!"

* * *

 

"Oh I understood that." Reimu hummed eyeing the shaking boy on her table. He looked quite scared twitching giving Yukari a mistrustful look. Yukari just smiled in response.

"Oh it was nothing really," she said loftily, "I merely turned your Border of Languages from 'not comprehending Japanese' to 'comprehending Japanese'." The boy's mouth dropped.

"I-I can understand you!" He blinked clapping a hand over his mouth shocked. "Wait did I just- "

"Oh I also made it so you can speak it as well," Yukari added, "It'd be silly if you can understand us but can't reply." An awed look crossed his face.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic~." Yukari drawled.

"Magic? But there's no such thing as magic." He said it so quickly, like it was repeated several times; Yukari's brows rose, Reimu gave him a blank look.

"Really~? Well then how are you speaking Japanese right now?" He frowned and stared at his knees peeking through the holes of his shorts thinking over what just happened to him. It was somewhat amusing watching the faces he made before he sighed and nodded.

"Okay so that was magic? Can you do anything else?" Yukari smiled at the excitement coming onto his face.

"There are a lot of things I can do, but those are stories for another time. I'm curious about you."

"Me?" He squeaked, "But I'm not special at all."

"I beg to differ," Yukari flicked her hand and a white fan appeared. Another quick flick she opened it and hid the lower half of her face behind it, "The fact you got through the Great Hakurei Barrier, after I upped the power to keep people out, shows you are quite special." He flushed, a red tint spread over his cheeks, and squirmed on the table pulling at his too large shirt.

"Did I do something like magic?"

Yukari hummed, "Yes you did. Something close to my gaps I believe. Or something similar to Reimu's ability to float." Reimu blinked and eyed the little boy curiously, someone with her ability to float, or the ability to manipulation the boundaries, that could be troublesome. He blinked back.

"Is-is that good?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Yukari shrugged, "It all depends on how your magic develops. You'll need to get stronger in order for us to see." She closed her fan with a snap and turned to the miko next to her. "Reimu, I'll leave that up to you." She promptly disappeared, really her gap swallowed her so fast it was like she disappeared.

It took a few seconds for Reimu to register what happen and what was said; she then exploded.

"YUKARI~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reimu glowered at the air space Yukari had occupied grumbling under her breath. Harry sat still on the table barely breathing so not to bring her ire onto him. The girl sighed running a hand down her face and turned eyeing the small child before making a beckoning motion.

"Well? Get off the table please." Harry jumped and scrambled to do so almost falling in his haste. She looked him up and down staring at the oversized clothes frowning at how they hung off his little body. He was thin and bony, his face almost sharp, cheekbones pointing out. There was barely any fat on him from what she could see. Reimu made a face and pointed at his feet. "Shoes off. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Harry um Reimu?" He stepped out his shoes watching as she nodded at his hesitant utterance of her name and walked over picking them up. Reimu noted they were just like his clothes, dirty and old looking, the shoes laces were frayed and coming apart much like the shoes themselves, parts of it peeling from the bottom and sides. Up close she could see scratches on the glasses' lens and how they sat slightly crooked on his face looking twisted.

"You're a mess." Harry flinched at the bluntness, "Why are you so poorly dressed?"

"My family doesn't like me much." He muttered at her stomach not meeting her eyes as she peered down.

Reimu clicked her tongue. "If this is them not liking you I'd hate to see how they would treat you if they hated you." Harry flinched again and bit his lip. Reimu narrowed her eyes. "Wait, do they hate you?" He shrugged in response. "How can you not know?" She huffed, "It's either yes or no, not a maybe." Harry chewed his lip twisting his shirt in his hands swaying lightly. Reimu watched as he fretted and murmured, "They do, don't they?" Harry stilled and shook faintly curling into himself.

". . . yes." His voice barely came above a whisper.

Reimu stared a small sneer curving her lips. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted, "Why?"

"Because I do weird freakish things." He replied matter-of-factly dull.

"Weird freakish- wait you mean your magic?" She gaped in disbelief, 'People in the outside world hate magic?!' "They hate you because of that?! Did you do something to them?"

"No!" Harry burst out, "I never hurt them!" He looked up beseechingly, eyes filling with tears. "I never did anything to them. They just don't like me!" Reimu blanched as he dissolved into sobs pressing his face into his hands.

"Oh! Uh wa-wait." She flailed sending the shoes flying off to the side. Her hands fluttered helpless over his head as he wailed. "Calm down, don't cry!"

"Goodness Reimu! I told you to take care of him. Not to upset him." Reimu twitched and spun glaring at the blond woman peeking through the wall of the shrine looking far too amused. She pointed at the crying child and yelled.

"Make him stop Yukari!"

Yukari tutted stepping into the room, "Really Reimu I think you've been spending too much time with Marisa." She glided over grinning paying the no mind to the lasers Reimu was shooting at her with sharp brown eyes and scooped Harry into her arms patting his back cooing. "There, there little one."

Harry hiccupped burying his face into her shoulder his tears quickly making a wet spot. Yukari sent an exasperated look at the scowling girl, "This was all you had to do, you know." She was given an even sharper glare before the miko huffed and went to pick up the shoes she threw.

"Well if you're so adamant about me taking care of him you better give me some help!" Reimu snapped over her shoulder.

"Oh~?" Yukari shifted Harry on her hip, he clung tightly to her sniffling, "Well then what do you need?"

Reimu gave the shoes a disgusted look and threw them out the open window she was next to. "Clothes and shoes, an extra futon, and glasses, if he can't see without them."

"Sure, sure." Yukari nodded bouncing Harry lightly now that he wasn't crying anymore. "Harry what's your favorite color?"

He pulled back rubbing his wet cheeks and eyes blinking the last of his tears away, "Um green."

"Okay," She lowered him to the floor and gave his unruly hair a ruffle making it messier, "I'll be right back. Reimu try to not make him cry while I'm gone hm~?" Reimu glowered at her and muttered under her breath. Yukari chuckled and dropped into her gap disappearing.

* * *

Reimu assumed Yukari was off to get some clothes so she decided the first thing to take care of with Harry was a bath.

It was interesting, preparing a bath the old way, just slightly different from how it was done in England. Reimu had him help her carry wood from a small building and placed in a heater on the side of the shrine connected to the tub. 'To warm water for you to relax in after you're clean.' She said when he asked.

"But won't I already be in the tub?" Reimu gave him a blank look.

"No you wash yourself outside the tub then get in. It's to keep the water clean for others." Harry blinked owlishly at they but shrugged in the end. When that was taken care of, they had to draw water from a nearby well to fill the tub. Reimu started a fire in the heater then led him to the bathroom. It was medium sized room with a rectangle shaped tub in the wall that could fit at least three people, an open window over it. There was a drain in the floor for the water to flow out, and a small stool with a little bucket beside it. Reimu had him dip his hand into the water to test the temperature before stepping to tend to the fire. When it was, what he deemed when she asked, hot enough she came back without her sleeves holding another little bucket, he could see bottles sitting inside, a rag, and a towel.

"Clothes off." She barked putting the towel on a shelf sticking out the wall. Harry flushed but did as told quickly, she sounded so much like Aunt Petunia he was a little scared. Reimu frowned at his skinniness muttering under her breath but had him sit on the stool scooping the warm water out the tub with one of the buckets dumping on his head. Harry squealed surprised. Reimu snickered grabbing one of the bottles flipping the top open filling the air with the scent of apples.

Reimu bathing him was a thousand times better than Aunt Petunia. She was gentle washing his hair asking him to turn his head when she needed him to, to reach different areas and keep the soap out his eyes, rather than gripping his hair and pulling roughly like his aunt. She didn't scrubbed his skin raw leaving redness in its wake, or pull his limbs in awkward angles to get at the dirt, she washed him quickly but efficiently. When she was finished Reimu shooed him into the tub and told him to soak for a few minutes until he was relaxed.

"I'll be back with something for you to wear, at least until Yukari returns."

Harry nodded sinking up to his nose in the water watching wisps of his hair float around him. He loitered in the water blinking slowly suddenly finding himself tired, now that he wasn't being worked to the bone or being chased and harassed by his cousin, Harry was growing sleepy. He shifted leaning on the side of the tub and ended up dozing for a bit woken by Reimu as she returned with a plain blue yukata in hand. She quickly got him out and dry, dressing him in the yukata tying it shut with a white obi.

Reimu looked him up and down and nodded. "That'll how to do for now."

Harry smiled eyeing the clothes happily, it fit him quite snugly, "Thank you Reimu."

She waved a hand about before taking his leading him back to the front room pushing him to sit at the table. "You're welcome," She sat across from him staring. "So I guess you're stuck here with me, unless you want to go home."

Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to go back to his abusive relatives Reimu had treated him better than they did so far. "Is it okay if I stay with you?" He asked softly looking hopefully yet resigned like he was expecting her to say no. Reimu found herself fighting back a grimace, that hope filled puppy like look was undoing something inside her.

She sighed. "Well I really don't have much of a choice, Yukari didn't send you back so that means you'll back sticking around here, so I'll be taking care for you for now on." Harry gave her a tiny smile. Reimu let her lips curl into a semblance of a smile. "Anyway Harry how did you get here into Gensokyo?"

"I fell. I mean, my cousin was chasing me, he's really big and mean and his friend were with him and they were gonna hurt me so I wished I could be somewhere else and I fell." Reimu blinked at the rushed words. Harry looked nervous pulling at his sleeve.

"You fell? Well that's new, people usually walk into Gensokyo." She muttered scratching her cheek, "What did you do? I mean did you feel something when you fell?"

"Um I felt something move?" Reimu tilted her head at the confused answer.

"Something moved in you?"

"Yeah it felt weird." He pressed a hand against his chest, "Like something just slid." Harry looked her at curious. "Do you know what it was I felt?"

"I don't know." Reimu shook her head. It didn't sound like her Ability to Float, that ability was pretty much a subconscious skill she had. Whenever she used it the feeling was like being completely weightless, there wasn't anything holding her back as she drifted. Reimu hummed taping the table. "You might have an ability like Yukari's."

"Ooh~ how fascinating." Harry squeaked in surprised as he was enveloped in a hug by Yukari as she appeared behind him. Reimu barely batted a lash at this.

"So you heard huh?" The miko cocked her head, "What do you think? Is that like your gaps?"

"Hm~ maybe." Yukari replied setting a blinking Harry in her lap she buried her fingers in his hair playing with the dark locks. "When you fell did you see anything?"

"Stars, they were blue and white." Harry twisted to blink up at her, "What does that mean?"

"Stars hm? You were seeing space, a magical space by the sound of it." She tapped his head softly, "Perhaps it is like my gaps, but not my Boundary Manipulation. Opening portals to get to new locations, yes that sounds about right."

"Oh its teleporting huh? Sounds useful." Reimu remarked.

"Indeed~." Yukari grinned, "If he can learn to control it, he can go between border of our worlds." She placed Harry back before the table and flicked her wrist. There was several muffle thumps from the back of the shrine. "There all the things Little Harry will need." She said nodding.

"Oh thank you." Harry smiled shyly, feeling excited, he had something of his own that wasn't reluctantly given to him, "I'll take care of all my things." Yukari beamed reaching out to cup his thin cheek.

"I know you will, little one," She cooed, "I hope you enjoy your stay, here in this Land of Illusions."


	3. Chapter 3

Gensokyo, the Land of Illusions, a place of fantasy where magical beings come to for sanctuary and those forgotten appear. Reimu explained the world he ended up after Yukari left.

"There's barely any magic in the outside world," The brunette said placing a cup of green tea infront of him. "And because of that the youkai were weaker. Magic fuels their abilities, and when they can't use their powers they end up dying. On top of that there were the Native Gods that disappeared because people stopped believing in them, without faith they had no magic, without magic they couldn't perform their duties as gods." She sipped her tea and tapped the table. "So my ancestors got together with the youkai and gods and created the Great Hakurei Border. They sealed themselves off from the outside world to keep the magic leftover in."

Harry tilted his head. "How the barrier keep the magic in here on this side?"

"On top of the Hakurei Barrier is a second barrier called 'The Border Between Sense and Uncommon Sense' when people in the Outside world disbelieve in magic they unknowingly send it to Gensokyo. Yukari made that border to bring any left over magic over here. The Hakurei Barrier acts like a reflector to bounce the magic back into Gensokyo if it tries to leak out. That and it uses magic to keep itself going, with my power as well."

"Oh," Harry blinked slowly. "How do you control the barrier?"

Reimu hummed, "Just my being here in Gensokyo keeps the barrier going. If I die Yukari will take care of it until someone else is able to manage it. Anyway let me tell you about the things here." Taking another sip of her tea Reimu outlined the different creatures of the land.

"The thing you'll see the most are fairies," The miko grumbled, "Little annoying stupid things. They do nothing but fly around and shoot anything that moves. They like to travel in groups so you'll have to be careful, you can get hurt if they overwhelm you, they'll leave you a sitting duck for youkai wanting to eat humans." Harry blanched at that turning white. Reimu reached out to pat his head. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to defend yourself, fairies are pretty weak, I won't let you leave the shrine until I think you can fight on your own." The young boy sighed relieved. Reimu flashed a small smile and continued.

There were all kinds of beings he's never heard of. Tengu, oni, kappa, half beasts and half humans. Vampires, ghosts, there were different types of spirits, even ordinary random things, birds, bugs, rabbits, could become youkai.

"People too?"

"Yes even humans." Reimu bobbed her head, "I know one girl who became a youkai, her name is Alice Margatroid."

"How did she become a youkai?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "It takes a lot of magic for something or someone to become a youkai. I think it's because of that book Alice is always carrying around, a grimoire of magic spells. I'm sure whatever is written in that book it made her powerful enough to turn."

"What's it like being a youkai?"

"Ask her when she comes by," Reimu replied. "It's been a while since I last saw her, she'll visit soon I'm sure. Oh that's another thing I should warn you about." She turned to him, "I get a lot of visitors, mostly youkai who have nothing better to do," An annoyed expression came to her face as she grumbled, "Other than making a mess of my shrine, they'll stop by at random times during the day. So if you see them be nice, especially if one of them has green hair. If she shows up treat her really  _really_ well. If you upset her she won't think twice about turning you into a plant food." Harry blanched again.

"She would kill me?!"

"Only if you aren't polite." Reimu poked his cheek. "Don't worry Yuka only comes by when I'm around so I'll keep her in line if she acts up."

"Is she really scary?"

"When she chooses to be, which is most of the time she goes out." Reimu muttered. Harry gave her a helpless look. "Look just relax okay. You're making me feel bad." She sighed patting his shoulder, "I promise Yuka won't touch you when I'm around okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay." They sat quiet drinking for a few minutes. Reimu looked out the window and sighed.

"Oh great." Harry turned to blink at her. "There's someone coming." She made a face, "And she's in trouble."

"REIMU~!" Harry jumped at the loud yell. There was a thump followed by rapid footsteps and girl barreled into the room.

"A witch!" Harry gasped shocked.

The girl blinked at him and drawled in a slightly husky voice, "I prefer the term Magician yo~." She tilted the large black pointed hat atop her head back to stare. "Reimu got a little brother!" She chirped grinning, her golden eyes glinting. Harry gaped and looked at Reimu.

"This is one of the freeloaders who stop by." She said face blank causing the girl to pout.

"Hey hey I'm not a freeloader. I'm a friend, introduce me properly."

"Do it yourself." Reimu sniffed.

"Fine~." The girl stepped forward throwing the broom she was holding off to the side, Harry watched with wide eyes as it flew towards the wall, stop and prop itself up against it. "The name's Kirisame Marisa, an Ordinary Magician yo!"

She was a bright magician, Harry couldn't help but think. Marisa had shoulder length blond hair the same color of her eyes with a single braid framing her face on the left. Her dress was black and white with light pink lace on the hem of the skirt, and a white apron tied around her waist. She bounced forward and dropped next to him snatching his tea taking a drink. Harry stared startled by the movements.

Reimu rolled her eyes, "What did you do now?"

Marisa licked her lips. "What makes you think I did something? I'm just visiting yo."

"I saw you zooming over the trees," Reimu snorted lowering her cup, "Who did you pissed off?"

The magician looked shifty for a moment and muttered into the cup, "Keine." Reimu buried her face in her hands.

"Do I want to know?"

"Nah," Marisa waved a hand around her head, "I took care of it anyway. Left her a gift see."

Reimu grunted softly, "Right, I'm just going to ignore that."

"Cool!" Marisa grinned and poked Harry's cheek, making him squeak in surprise, "So who's this?"

"This is Harry. He fell into Gensokyo." Reimu said batting her hand away from his cheek.

"An outsider eh?" The blond leaned into his face, he cringed scooting to press against Reimu, "Pretty small isn't he? Don't you eat at home?"

Harry flinched lightly and bit his lip. Marisa blinked owlishly before looking at Reimu brows raised. The brunette sighed patting his shoulder. "He doesn't like to talk about his, eh family."

"Oh they starve him huh?" Harry made a strangled noise.

"Marisa!" Reimu's hand shot up to smack the side of her head causing the blond to pull back yelping.

"Ow! What? It's the truth right?"

"Don't just say it out loud like that!" Reimu snapped as she wrapped her arms around Harry. He snuggled into her side shaking.

"Oh I see," Marisa snorted rubbing her ear, "You did the same thing I did huh?" Reimu's grimace said it all causing the magician to chortle. "Heh heh keep this up Reimu and soon you'll be borrowing stuff from others like me."

"Oh," The miko sniffed rubbing Harry's back, "Finally admitting you steal from others huh?"

"It's not stealing when they get their stuff back yo." Marisa wagged a finger around.

"You haven't given the things you  _borrow_  back though." Reimu shook her head looking exasperated.

"I keep telling you, they'll get them back when I die." Marisa said flippantly.

Harry blinked his eyes flicking back and forth between the girls as they bantered and snarked at each other. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Marisa said they were friends, and this was how they treated each other? Even though they were exchanging cutting comments, neither one looked mad; Marisa had a large grin on her face, Reimu hid the smile she was wearing behind her cup. It was strangely relaxing to listen to them as they talked. Harry jolted as he was pulled away from Reimu into an embrace by Marisa.

"So you're taking care of him cause his family fail at treating him properly huh?"

"Mm-hm that and he has magic, something that is weird considering he's from the outside world." Reimu answered.

"Is that so~." Marisa grasped his chin turning his head towards her staring into his eyes. He twitched as something jumped from the fingers holding his chin flowing into his body stopping just below his heart. "Oh yeah he has magic alright. I can feel it here." She tapped the spot and something pulsed in response. "Does he have an ability?"

"He can open portals like Yukari."

Marisa blinked and grinned. "Ooh that's a good one yo!" She squeezed Harry tightly causing him to squeak. "He can help me with things!"

"Harry will help you with nothing." Reimu deadpanned, "I won't allow you to get him in trouble with your  _borrowing._ " She glared receiving a pout in return.

"No fun~. I wouldn't let him get hurt, y'know." Marisa sniffed.

"It doesn't matter, you will not get him involved with your kleptomania."

"Ooh~ overprotective Reimu," Marisa drawled smirking, "Never thought I'd see the day you would be like that." She tilted her head, "What scared I'd be a bad influence for him?"

"You're a bad influence period." Reimu muttered.

The magician cackled, "Yeah I am, aren't I." She stood placing a confused Harry back in Reimu's lap and snapped her fingers. Her broom flew into her outstretched hand.

"Well I'm off! Got things to do yo~."

"More like things to steal." Reimu snorted. Harry just blinked.

"You keep telling yourself that." Marisa tipped her hat at them, "See ya later!" With that chirp she bounced out the room. Harry turned to the window and watched as she took to sky quickly becoming a black dot against the bright blue.

He turned to Reimu. "She's weird." The brunette snorted into her tea.

"Haha~ yes Marisa is special." She chuckled. "You'll get use to her craziness, trust me. You will be seeing her a lot." Harry made a face at that. Nice as Marisa was the energy she gave off was overwhelming. And then there was her excitement at his ability.

"Would she force me to help her er borrow things?" He asked wary.

"Hm she might. If she does just tell me and I'll set her straight." Reimu tapped his shoulder. "Don't let anyone force you to use your ability for their gain. That how incidents get started."

"Incidents?"

"I'll explain, if you're staying here chances are you'll end up in the middle of one sooner or later." Reimu grabbed his empty cup and padded off to refill it with her own. Harry watched her go and sighed.

Dimly he wondered what kind of bizarre world he ended up in.


	4. Chapter 4

The weirdest things happen in Gensokyo. Just because some people had nothing better to do, because they were bored, or because they were worried.

The incidents were fascinating nonetheless.

The Red Mist Incident: Remilia Scarlet, a vampire living in a mansion by a misty lake, grown tired of spending most her time in her home. Because of what she was, she couldn't stand the sun so she only went out at night. But not many fun things happened during the night, so Remilia blocked the sunlight with a red mist.

The Spring Snow Incident: Saigyouji Yuyuko, a ghost who ruled over the afterlife, grown curious about the largest cherry blossom tree in her garden, there was the soul of someone sealed within the tree. The only way to break the seal was to make the tree bloom, so she ordered her servant, Konpaku Youmu, to gather the spring in Gensokyo.

The Never-Ending Feast Incident: Ibuki Suika, an oni who lived above ground in Gensokyo, was unhappy by the lack of Spring Feasts for flower viewing, thanks to the extended winter caused by Yuyuko and Youmu, so she used her power to gather the people of the land to have parties every three days to make up for missed feasts.

And the most recent one: The Eternal Night Incident.

"They hid the moon?" Harry said blankly.

"Yes behind a very powerful illusion. Apparently Kaguya's moon rabbit hear from the other moon rabbits that they were coming from the moon for something and Kaguya panicked because she thought they might have been coming for her so she and Eirin worked together to hide the moon. Tsukimi was going when they decided to do that, really they picked the worst time to pull that off, so everyone noticed the real moon was gone." Reimu looked faintly disgruntled, "Honestly having to do extra work during a festival is troublesome."

Harry only blinked, he was trying to wrap his mind around how you could possibly hide the  _moon_. It was something he had to ask Eirin, if he ever met her. He also wanted to ask Youmu how she was able to take the spring out of the land to use on a ghostly tree. And Remilia how she spread a red mist over the country. Asking Reimu proved to be useless as the brunette quipped, "Magic spell." And moved on to the next topic. He was curious about the magic in Gensokyo, it seemed you could do anything with it if you wished. After being told it didn't exist for as long as he's been able to speak, finding himself in a place where even the grass was magical made him excited.

"Could I learn how to do magic like that?"

"Sure, I just hope you don't try and cause an incident by learning the spells." Reimu said. "But before that you have to get a handle on your magic. Learn how to control it. That's the first thing we'll work on tomorrow, harnessing your magic." Harry felt a sliver of anticipation run through him.

He was going to learn how to use magic. He couldn't wait.

* * *

As excited as he was, the moment his head touched his pillow of his new futon in his room Reimu directed him to after they ate dinner, Harry was out like a light. He woke the next day staring blankly at a vaguely familiar ceiling he only saw blurred dimly highlighted by moonlight. It took his mind a few seconds to wake up and for him to realize he was no longer in his cupboard under the stairs. Or in his relatives home. The boy smiled wiggling happily under his blanket.

No more Uncle Vernon glowering at him with narrow eyes. No more Aunt Petunia sneering at him her lips curled like she'd seen something unpleasant. No more Dudley chasing him to layer his skin with bruises. He would never have to see them again.

Harry lay blissful with that thought barely noticing Reimu stepping into the room blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Oh don't you look pleased," She yawned smothering it with her hand, "What's got you in a good mood this early?"

Harry turned his head to squint at her but answered as she went towards a pile of bags over in the corner of the room to get his new glasses and clothes. "I'm just glad to be away from my family."

Reimu glanced over her shoulder grabbing the cream colored case off a bag and carried them to his side sitting. "Hm is that right? Well seeing how they treated you I guess you can be happy about that." She opened the case pulling the new glasses out peering at them in the sun spilling through the window. The lens was oval shaped and the frame colored a mix of blue and green. Harry gazed at them awed. Reimu's lips curved. "Well don't just lie there, try them on."

He sat up his hand shaking as he reached out carefully taking them from her outstretched hand. Slipping them on his face, Harry blinked as everything came into focus clearer than his old pair. They sat on his face perfectly. He beamed at Reimu.

"Well don't you look cute?" She chuckled softly digging in the bag for his clothes spreading them out. The shirt was mint green, the same shade of his eyes, sleeveless with a short collar and three white clip-like buttons near the top, the pants were the same color flaring out towards the bottom much like a pair hakama. He even had sleeves like Reimu's, the ribbons green. The girl eyes the clothes pleased and had him dressed and nodded. They fit his small thin frame a bit loosely but Reimu said once he began eating properly they would fit him better as he grew into them. Harry bobbed his head absentmindedly brushing his fingers over the shirt, pants, and sleeves.

He had his own clothes, something he could wear without needing to pin and tie to his body, clothes that actually  _fit_  him and would stay that way for months if properly cared for, and he would take care of them like he did with all the things given to him. Even when it was falling apart, he did his best to make it last.

Harry made a vow. When he got the chance, he would bake the best cake he could and give it to Yukari.

* * *

At some point while Reimu and he were in the back of the shrine getting dressed, Marisa showed up and started cooking.

"Morning yo!" She chirped startling Harry as he passed the kitchen. She stood before a wood burning stove a steaming pot atop it holding a tiny dish in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Hope you like mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" He echoed blinking. The magician nodded gesturing at a sack by the stove. Harry padded over and opened the bag to look. There were many mushrooms inside, in a multitude of different colors and sizes. He gawked, "Are are they supposed to look like that?"

"When they're from the Forest of Magic yeah." Marisa replied stirring the contents of the pot. Harry stared taking one of the mushrooms out, purple with neon green spots, and gave it a tentative sniff. It smelled sweet for something that looked poisonous. While he poked around in the bag pulling out the mushrooms, Reimu drifted into the room fixing her bow atop her head. She paused for a moment eyeing the vibrant fungi and sighed.

"Again Marisa?"

The blond whirled, so suddenly Harry squeaked and scrambled away from her clutching a fruity scented red striped mushroom, and snapped at Reimu, who gave her a unimpressed look and began making tea. He stood in the corner watching with wide eyes as Marisa ranted and flailed about the trouble she went through to get the mushrooms: fighting a horde of fairies, got jumped by someone named Rumia, who was beat in a minute, Marisa testing a new type of laser she'd been working on, on her, nearly eaten by a charging bush, Harry had to interrupt to ask if that was true, Reimu confirmed that there was bushes in the forest that would attack if you got close enough to them, because you couldn't fly in the Forest of Magic.

Marisa trailed off into muttering seeing Reimu was no longer listening to her, not the brunette listened to begin with judging by the bemused expression on her face, going back to cooking. Reimu finished making the tea placing three cups on a tea tray along with the tea pot and carried it to the Sitting Room, Harry trailing behind her. She took a few steps into the room before coming to a sudden stop. He had to slip pass her to see why.

There was a girl sprawled out the floor snoring softly with breathy puffs. Her pink blouse was sleeveless, the edges ripped as though sleeves were torn off, her feet poked out from under the purple ankle length skirt, the bottom white with stripes mixed into the purple and swirl patterns, and red ribbons near the hem. There were chains wrapped around her waist, along with a black belt, wrists, and the end of her orange hip length hair. At the ends of the each chain were shapes: a cube, pyramid, and sphere. And she had horns, stretching out from the top of her head, one wrapped in a ragged white ribbon the other tied with a purple bow, a big bright red bow on the back of her head. A purple hourglass like item covered in symbols tags was clutched upright in her right hand.

Reimu's whole body twitched as she glowered at the sleeping girl; Harry ogled beside her.

"What's with the traffic jam yo? I'm holding a hot pot here!" Marisa had to levitate the pot over their heads and shimmy around them to look. "Oh it's Suika. Back again huh?"

"That's Suika?!" Harry blurted out shocked. She was short and looked like a child. Suika would probably just reach the upper top of Reimu's chest if they stood next to each other. But this small girl was a being that had the strength to reduce a mountain to pebbles with little trouble?

"Yeah that's Suika," Reimu replied patting his head. Her lips quirked at his disbelief at seeing an oni for the first time. She wondered how many times that kind of reaction would come up considering the many different creatures in Gensokyo tended to go around looking almost no different from a human. "In any case, I hope she isn't expecting breakfast from us."

"What you talking about? I'm the one who crawled through a forest and slaved over the stove to fix it!" Marisa sniffed looking affronted as she placed the steaming pot on the table.

"Hm~ good point," Reimu hummed directing Harry around Suika's body with a hand on his shoulder, "If she asks for anything, tell her to get her own food."

"You're still talking like you're the one who fixed it Reimu . . ." Marisa grumbled looking exasperated. She was given an innocent look and a sweet smile as a response.

"Thank you for the food Marisa~!" The blond waved her hand about and bounced off to get the rest of the food. Harry tugged on her sleeve looking worried.

"Are you really not going to let Suika have none?" For a moment Reimu stared blankly before flushing.

"Oh! Um I-I was just kidding!" She laughed awkwardly trailing off as Harry continued giving her that slightly wide-eyed look and sighed. "Look I really was joking. Suika does this a lot, ever since we met. She goes off to explore and comes back when she feels like it. Usually it's in the morning or at night, always when it's time to eat."

"Yeah!" Marisa glided into the room with a wooden pot in hand, "Reimu will whine and complain and gripe about how Suika is stuffing her face and never bring anything back to add with the meal, aside from the sake, but she would let her eat." She placed the pot down and reached acrossed the table to pinch Reimu's cheek. "Reimu is a good girl yo! Taking care Suika like one would their husband after a long day of working~." Reimu slapped the magician's hand away and scowled. Marisa snickered skipping out the room once more.

"Anyway if I say things like that, don't take it seriously okay Harry?" He nodded relaxing before peering around the table at the sleeping oni.

"Should we wake her?"

"Ah go ahead." Reimu gave him a nudge. Harry stood walking to Suika's sprawled form. For a moment he was tempted to touch her horns but figured that would be rude. Instead he bent over to grasp her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Suika? Breakfast is ready."

It took a few seconds for her to wake and the words to register. Suika's eyes fluttered open and she stared vacantly upwards, her eyes stuck somewhere between haziness and clearness.

"Whazzat?" She slurred.

"Um breakfast is ready." Harry repeated. The oni blinked her orange eyes clearing just a bit and she sat up making Harry scramble away to avoid her horns.

"Oh is it morning?" Suika yawned, a fang peeking out behind her lip. "Did Reimu make breakfast?"

"Marisa did." Reimu chimed from the table sipping tea.

Suika pouted. "I like Reimu's breakfast more."

"I heard that!" Marisa barked coming in several dishes hovering around her head. "My cooking is just as good as Miss Floats-Alot yo!"

"Your cooking is nothing but mushrooms." Suika said taking sip from the gourd in her hand.

Marisa cheeks puffed out in a pout, she pointedly did not look at a smirking Reimu as she set the dishes on the table. Harry fluttered around her grabbing the dishes to help. Suika stood and swayed her way to the table dropping next to Reimu.

"So who's that?" She pointed with the gourd at him.

"That's Harry, he's from the Outside world." Reimu said.

Suika blinked slowly. "Really? Huh didn't know that humans on the other side still had magic."

"We didn't think so either until he dropped into the shrine."

"Hm? Dropped you say?" Reimu explained causing the oni to cluck disgusted.

"That's just wrong," Suika looked angry her eyes narrowed, "Its humans like that, that made us oni leave. I feel bad for you kid! Here have a drink!" She held the gourd out. Before Harry could lift his hand for it Reimu smacked Suika's arm furiously.

"No he's too young!" She snapped.

"Ow! Jeez Reimu for a human you hit hard!" Suika sniffed pulling her arm back and out of range.

"What's in that anyway?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Sake." Reimu, Marisa, and Suika chimed together. Harry blinked owlishly. "Don't worry about it. Wait until you're sixteen, that's when I starting drinking yo." Marisa said grinning handing him a bowl of soup.

"Oh yeah," Reimu hummed, "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm seven." He answered.

"Seven huh? Well that's about the right age to start learning how to using your magic." Reimu said pushing his tea towards him, "After we eat we'll start okay."

" Oh okay!" He had forgotten, his new glasses, clothes, and Suika's appearance being at the front of his mind. The excitement from the night before came bursting forward. He was gonna learn to use magic!

He hoped it would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast was noisy. Reimu and Marisa argued over who would be teaching him the magic of Gensokyo. They snapped, snarked, and sneered chucking brightly colored mushrooms at each other. Harry watched bemused leaning out the way of stray shots while Suika uttered drunk giggles under her breath at the insults they spewed catching the mushrooms as they flew near her horns.

"Reimu I am telling you, you would be the  _worst_ teacher ever!" Marisa growled. She gripped a green and white spotted mushroom in one hand the other waved around in the air snagging the striped red and light brown mushroom the miko threw at her.

"You keep saying that but you won't explain!" Reimu sneered. She held a mushroom colored blue and cream with triangles on the cap ready to throw at the magician. "Why would I be bad?!"

"Because like you're a protégé yo! Reimu you're one of those genius types, you see something once and try it and suddenly it's like you've been doing it your whole life."

"What?! How would me being a genius affect my teaching?!"

"Cause like you would expect things to click with him like they do with you."

Reimu lowered her mushroom and sighed. "Marisa I wouldn't treat Harry like that. Besides he is  _seven,_  me expecting him to be a genius and get everything is just ridiculous."

"Hm~ you got a point I guess." The magician popped her mushroom in her mouth chewing. "Anyway ignoring that you would still be bad yo."

"What!" Mushrooms went flying again. Harry couldn't stop a giggle from bubbling up. It was hard to tell if Marisa was annoying Reimu on propose or was being completely serious. Suika chortled sipping from her gourd.

"Y'know instead of yelling at each other, why not ask Harry?" The blond and brunette stopped to stare. "He's the one who needs the lessons, so let him pick the teacher." The oni drawled. All eyes zeroed onto him causing Harry to flush.

He plucked at his sleeve eyes flicking between the miko and magician. "I-I don't mind who teaches me. I want just to learn." Harry muttered cheeks burning red. They were quiet blinking each one another before Suika threw her head back and laughed.

"Hahaha~ such honesty! That's what I like to see!" She crooned. "I would offer you a drink but you need to be older." Harry blinked owlishly but smiled at the grin on her face. "Well you two heard him right? Stop fussing like a married couple and teach!"

Reimu grumbled nodding while Marisa sniffed and shrugged. "Sure. So what will we show him first?"

"Hm something that will get him use to using his magic." Reimu said looking thoughtful.

"So flying?" Marisa asked pulling her hair out its ponytail and placing her hat on her head.

"Flying?" Reimu repeated blankly.

"Wha~ don't you- actually no you don't, Miss Floaty." Marisa shook her head ignoring Reimu's glare at the name. "Because your flying ties in with your Ability to Float you wouldn't know about the flying trick. Anyway that's how I got started, by flying. My master said to fly you have to push the magic around you away to get off the ground. Its like you surround yourself in a bubble of your own power and reject what isn't coming from you." She turned to Harry, "You get what I'm saying Lil'Bro?"

"A-a little bit?" Harry looked somewhat confused. The magician grinned and ruffled his hair making messier.

"Don't worry yo! It's really easy, trust me."

* * *

They finished eating and picked up the scattered mushrooms thrown around the room from Reimu and Marisa's disagreement. Harry and Reimu washed the dishes together before joining Suika and Marisa out in front of the shrine. Suika sprawled on the porch drinking from her gourd while Marisa walked in circles muttering under her breath stopping once Harry came to her side and beamed.

"Right are you ready?" Harry nodded eagerly barely able to stay still. He was learning how to fly!

"Will I need a broom like you?" He asked eyeing the straw broom in her hand.

"If you want you can get one. I just have it cause magicians fly on brooms, y'know." Marisa said mounting the broom she floating off the ground and scooped Harry on setting him in front and flew up.

Gensokyo was a gorgeous county. Harry drunk everything he could see in. All the trees and blooming flowers around the shrine and further on. He could see just the top of some houses of a village off in the distance along with a glittering river. Farther out there were tall mountains and a wide plain filled with mixed colors; and further out nearby there was a large mass of trees clustered together leaves dark green.

Harry twisted around in different directions to see as much as he could causing Marisa to chuckle. "Hey hey sight-see later yo. We got work to do~."

"Right," He turned to face her. "Um what do I have to do?"

"You're gonna will your magic to stop yourself, cause you're gonna fall~."

"I have to jump!" Harry choked looking down. Now that he wasn't staring at the scenery he realized just how high up they were and felt dizzy and swayed.

"Hey hey hey none of that now," Marisa pinched his cheek making him whine and look into her eyes. "Let me explain. See while you're falling you need to will your magic to slow you down. The air here in filled with magic, it controls and is controlled by everything, like gravity for example. You have to reject gravity with your magic, use it and wrap it around yourself, and push against the magic in the air, you do it right you'll slowdown in the air. You have to do that until you can float, after that we'll work on moving around, then if you want we can work on covering things with your magic to make them float and move."

Harry nodded slowly. Marisa grinned running her fingers through his hair. "Alright now jump, don't worry about hitting the ground I cast a spell that would stop you about three feet from it."

He looked down again swallowing. They were quite high in the air. Harry looked towards Suika and Reimu, the oni waved beaming, the miko nodded looking expectant. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slipped from the broom.

He fell. It wasn't like falling through his magic space, Harry felt the air pushing against his body, his sleeves and hair flew back from the force of the wind. He fell fast not at all gently, and for a moment he wondered how exactly would be able to will his magic if he got distracted by the feeling of falling. That thought brought up another question, if he couldn't feel his magic how would be able to direct it to do as he wants? Harry furrowed his brows and yelped when he bounced on something that felt like feathers. He blinked staring at the ground he hovered over and rolled onto his back.

"I'll give you eight for the dive, but you get a zero for the lack of magic." Marisa chirped drifting down to loiter at his side. "Ready to try again?"

"Yes." Harry stood sliding back onto the broom. They continued for hours until the magician called for a tea break flying them back to the shrine porch.

"Reimu~ tea please!" Marisa crooned landing letting Harry step onto the ground.

"Get it yourself." Reimu sniffed disregarding the pout sent at her, so Harry walked into the shrine to make the tea for her and him.

After handing Marisa her tea and sitting next to Reimu he asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Nah," The blond waved a hand around, "It'll take a few days for your magic to get with the program."

At Harry's confused blink Suika leaned across Reimu to say, "It's a matter of intent. You have to want to fly or whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah that's a good point yo." Marisa nodded. "You want it, you need to take it. It's your magic so you should have the last say about what you want to do with it."

Harry chewed his lip. A matter of intent, he thought back to all the times he used his magic. Turning his teacher's wig blue, shrinking the sweater Aunt Marge got for Dudley when Aunt Petunia tried to force it on him, teleporting onto the roof of the school when he was chased by Dudley and his gang, and again when they chased him to the park he sent hisself here.

His intent when those things happened: wanting to get back at his teacher for upsetting him, not wanting to wear the sweater because he didn't like it, wanting to get away from his cousin. His emotions were at their strongest during those times when his magic acted up.

So . . . 'I have to really  _really_  want to fly for my magic to work with me.' Harry thought staring into his cup. He nodded and turned to Marisa.

"Can I try again now?" The blond paused sipping her tea taking in the determine expression on his face and the glint in his bright green eyes.

"If you're up for it, yeah." She drawled.

"I am." Harry placed his cup to the side and stood. They were in the air moments later back in the original position. Harry gazed down at the ground before slipping off the broom.

He fell. Narrowing his eyes, ignoring the sensation of falling, he thought furiously quickly, 'I want to slow down.' Over and over as the ground grew closer and closer, for a split second he thought it wouldn't work but-

Harry slowed, it wasn't much, it only lasted a second or two but he slowed marginally just as he touched the cushion spell.

"I did it!" Elation exploded from his being; he scrambled up to look at the blond. "Marisa I did it!"

"Good job yo!" The magician cheered she flew down. And Harry grinned his cheeks hurt from how wide it was but he could careless.

Even if it was just a small bit he performed magic.

* * *

"I like him." Reimu spared a glance at the relaxed oni nibbling on a cracker.

"Glad to see he has your approval." She quipped drily.

Suika laughed, "It's only because you would stomp me that I haven't ran off with him y'know." She dodged around Reimu's flailing hand to grab another cracker stuffing it in her mouth. "Harry is a good kid, considering where he came from. It's nice to see someone who is awed by magic, don't you think?"

"Hm yes it is a little refreshing." Reimu hummed.

"I agree as well~." A slender hand held out a small cream colored dish, Suika filled it with sake from her gourd. "Thank you. Reimu didn't I tell you to teach him?" The brunette glared at Yukari, reclining on her gap giving her a mildly disapproving look.

"I was going to but Marisa said I wouldn't be able to teach him how to fly."

"Oh well she has a point there." The gap youkai nodded, "But you'll still be his main tutor right?"

"Yeah yeah I'll teach him everything else but the flying." Reimu said waving a cracker idly. They watched as Harry dropped from Marisa's broom falling to ground his face a childish mask of concentrating as he glowered at the earth. He was getting the hang of controlling his descent, decelerating slightly the closer he was to the cushion.

"It looks like it'll be fun helping him." Suika said her eyes closed into happy crescents, "Can I help too?"

"What would you teach him?" Reimu asked looking faintly curious.

The oni tapped her lips with her gourd, "Huh well I can't think of anything right now. But it'll come to me later~."

Reimu shook her head. "Well anyway why are you here Yukari?"

"Just popping by to make sure you haven't reduced to child to tears again." A flush came up the miko's neck as Suika laughed.

"She made the kid cry!?"

"Yes, I left for just a moment-" "You did that on purpose!" "And when I returned the poor dear was sobbing in his hands-" "I didn't mean to make him cry!" "And Reimu was panicking-" "I'm not good with sad kids!" "Doing all the wrong things to comfort Little Harry." "Shut up!" "So I had to make him feel better."

Suika guffawed rolling holding her sides. Reimu glared murder at Yukari, cheeks bright red, who smiled at her serenely.

"What's so funny yo? I wanna laugh too." Marisa breezed over Harry running around her to throw his arms around Yukari babbling his gratitude for his clothes into her stomach.

"Oh just talking about Reimu's declining empathy for others." Yukari said running her fingers through Harry's hair as he squeezed her.

"Oh," She dropped next to the blushing scowling brunette snickering, "I laughed at that already. Hey it's lunch time. Reimu get to work, you know the drill."

The miko sniffed standing to stalk into the shrine. Harry watched her go blinking.

"Is Reimu okay?"

Yukari rubbed his back, making him melt, before answering. "She's fine just a little embarrassed. Reimu will get over it or she'll get back at me later."

He blinked, "Oh how will she do that?"

"She'll challenge me to a duel."

"A duel?"

"Mm you are learning to use your magic for a reason," Yukari pulled him further onto her lap letting him squirm into place, "I'll explain the spell card rules and the danmaku system," She said tapping the top of Harry's head, "So listen well." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop sorry for disappearing out of nowhere. Now about the magic and stuff I'm not gonna lie, I'll be making up stuff and things so like excuse any well crazy things explanations I come up with. Kay~? Other than that was my explanation for flying smart or dumb? Did it make sense to you guys?


	6. Chapter 6

One of the primary uses for magic in Gensokyo was for danmaku. It was mainly used to settle disputes between youkai and humans. It was the only way to keep them from wiping the other out. Yukari explained while Reimu made lunch inside the shrine.

"Youkai are mischievous beings, it's in their nature to cause trouble or disasters around the land. It's up to the humans to keep them in line, well really it's a job meant for Reimu but she can't be everywhere at once when there's a group of youkai up to no good, so everyone has to pitch in. The youkai outnumber humans by quite a large margin. There is only one human village here in Gensokyo, the largest main village back when it existed in the outside world. There's about over a thousand people living in the village, but only about a quarter is able to use magic. Youkai are magical beings, they are made mostly of magic, because of that their strength can be overwhelming. The magic users living in the village aren't that powerful, they know enough to ward them away but if a youkai is determine to cause strife, nothing but a skilled magic user will stop them. In an effort to keep casualties low Reimu developed the Spell Card Rules. The rules go as followed:

The number of naming duels to be fought must be announced beforehand.

Give a name and a meaning to the elegance of each duel.

Relying on stamina and repeating an attack is not allowed.

Do not use meaningless attacks.

Meaning is equivalent to power.

If you are defeated in a naming duel, acknowledge the loss even if you have remaining strength.

If victorious against a human, you may not kill them.

Write down the name of the duel on paper like a contract.

With that, all of the aforementioned regulations become absolute.

That paper will be called a "spell card."

"The Spell Card Rules is a danmaku system that puts humans and youkai on even ground, duels between them can turn deadly very quickly. Keep the rules in mind but don't worry about them at the moment. You need to control your magic before you can make spell cards. Now danmaku is what you use to make the spell cards; as the name implies it's magic given form in the shape of magical bullets to overwhelm your opponent. You can make danmaku in any form you desire and imagine, it is only limited by your mind."

Harry nodded slowly thoughtfully. "Okay, how do you make spell card?"

"When you use danmaku in a certain way, with enough power, with enough bullets, in a correct condition, something like this will appear before you!" Marisa dug in her apron pocket thrusting a yellow tinted card into his face. Harry's eyes crossed trying to see.

"That's too close Marisa." Suika said grabbing her wrist pulling back so he could see it clearly. The card was rectangle shaped; there was a small picture of bright stars on it along with characters on the bottom.

"What does it say?" He asked pointing.

"Black Magic: Event Horizon." The card glowed briefly before settling down.

"Why did it do that?"

"Thought I was trying to set it off." Marisa said stuffing the card back into her pocket, "Spell cards kinda have a mind of its own. It's how they work sometimes, depending on the kind of spell you want out of it."

Harry tilted his head. "How can spell cards have a mind?"

"Well~ your magic can have its own personality. You can control the flow of how the bullets move with your will, but sometimes after you active it it'll do things on its own." Marisa tapped her lip. "Like Alice, she has this spell called Cursed: Hanged Hourai Dolls. It's a kind of homing spell, what I mean is she directs the bullets straight at you unless you can trick her out the bullets will always follow you, she has the bullets aimed at you but sometimes the bullets kinda veer off you. They'll go in different directions ignoring Alice's control over them. Or like Remilia's spell Scarlet Gensokyo. Now that spell is completely random, she layers her bullets in rows after they're all set up she gives up control over them and they fly where ever they please. It's really annoying now that I think about it. . ." Marisa glared off at nothing remembering the spell when she first faced it. Harry blinked owlishly.

"That sounds um confusing." He muttered scratching his head.

"Don't worry, once Reimu begins her lessons with you it will be clearer." Yukari said patting his head, "Remember what I just said, you are only limited by your mind when it comes to using danmaku and creating spell cards."

Harry nodded. "Okay but how long do I have to wait until I can make spells?" He squeaked as Marisa's hand shot up to grasp his chin pulling him forward so she could stare into his eyes. He felt his magic jumped at hers flowing into him.

"Hm~," She hummed tapping his cheek idly with a finger, "Your magic is just a little bit more developed than mine was back when I started, but you have no control over it, well little control over it, anyway I'd say uh maybe about a month or two before you can make small low level spells at least. But that depends on how well Reimu teaches you and how good you are at making danmaku." She pulled back letting go. Harry leaned back into Yukari.

"Okay," He eyed her apron pocket, "Can I see that spell Marisa?" The magician face broke into a wide grin.

"I'm glad you asked yo!" She bolted to her feet broom twirling in hand before she jumped on sitting side-saddle flying up her card between her fingers. "Black Magic: Event Horizon!" The card exploded in a burst of white and a pentagon rune appeared around her body.

Harry's vision filled with stars. It was like seeing his magic space all over again, but brighter with more colors. Small stars about the size of his hand flowed from Marisa in waves swinging around her in tight circles in single lines then multiplying and overlapping and repeating in dense clusters. His mouth hung open as he stared wide-eyed his ears filled with humming from the sound of the bullets forming and dissipating. Marisa sat still on her broom eyes bright and glowing; she made circles on the tip of the broom with a finger directing the tiny stars reflecting off her eyes under her gaze. She looked smug floating down after the card timed out.

"That that was . . ." Harry sputtered trying to think of something to describe the awe currently numbing his mind.

"Aw don't strain yourself Lil'Bro~." The magician drawled smirking flouncing back to her seat, "You incoherence is good enough."

"I think you broke him." Suika said wryly as Harry gazed at Marisa reverently.

"Well you can't blame him," Yukari closed his still opened mouth, "If I saw something like that after being introduced to magic I'd be shocked as well. Really, Marisa did you have to use such a high level spell?"

"I don't have anything lower on me." Marisa said glibly.

Yukari didn't even look surprised. "Of course you would go around with high leveled spells in your pocket."

"Of course~. The point of danmaku is power, to bury your opponent under a hail of bullets. It you ain't doing that, then you're doing it wrong yo!"

"You would think that Marisa." Reimu stepped onto the porch with a tray filled with rice balls and the leftover mushrooms from breakfast looking exasperated.

Marisa waved a hand at her. "You know it's true, Miss Floaty."

"Hardly," The miko drawled placing the tray down so everyone could reach it. "Harry, don't listen to anything Marisa says about danmaku. She lies."

The young brunet blinked shaking his lingering awe away. "Why?"

"Danmaku is not all about power. I mean, sure you could pour all your magic into your danmaku but when you're running on empty and can't use any other spells you're kinda screwed."

"That's why the first two barrages should at least take your opponent out." Marisa interjected leaning over to grab a rice ball. "But you wouldn't know that Reimu, considering you waste time and magic setting up unneeded barriers before shooting anything."

Reimu bristled and snapped back making Marisa sneer in return. They promptly descended into an argument of the proper way to have a duel. Harry could only blink at how quickly it started, it was like the fight at breakfast, but with less mushrooms being thrown and more insults. Yukari and Suika looked amused as the two snarled at each other.

"Goodness, with the way they fight, you'd think they weren't friends." The older blond muttered.

The oni giggled. "You should have seen them at breakfast. It was hilarious; they threw the mushrooms at each other the whole time."

"Ah well at least it wasn't danmaku," Yukari said idly, "Those two can be deadly when they fling bullets at each other, not caring at all who gets caught in the cross fire."

"Ain't that the truth." Suika snorted crooking a finger at the tray. It slid over away from Reimu's billowing sleeve to stop before her. She grabbed one of the rice balls holding it out to Harry. "Eat up kid! You need some meat on your bones and you'll need the energy for your magic."

Harry nodded shyly taking to offered snack. He watched the arguing magician and miko listening with half an ear at the debate on the correct usage of a spell card.

The rest of the day passed lazily. For a place that was filled with beings meant to cause trouble everyday it was peaceful. Though Harry figured it was a good thing that things were calm, if he had dropped in in the middle of an incident, he would have been scared out his mind with the roaming youkai and fairies going around.

He sat between Reimu and Suika after his flying lessons finished for the day. Yukari was gone, citing she was due for some missed sleep, and Marisa rushed off some time ago saying she had to get something, ('More like steal something.' Reimu had quipped.) zipping off on her broom much like a shooting star. Harry sipped his tea watching the sun sinking with half-lidded eyes bathing everything in a reddish orange hue. He felt a little drowsy, after expending his magic for several hours to try to float in the air, only managing to reduce his speed with each drop rather than stopping all together.

He placed his half-filled cup to the side and yawned fighting the urge to lean on Reimu, he was sure she wouldn't like it, from what he'd seen the brunette didn't like unexpected touches. Suika cracked an eye open peering off into the distance.

"Oh I see Marisa coming." She said reclining back on the porch bring her gourd to her lips, "She brought that vampire with her."

Reimu sighed while Harry balked. "Of course she would go there and cause trouble by stealing something."

"Reimu~ I'm home~!" The magician sang as she flew down a small bag in hand and an arm wrapped around a small person sitting in front holding a parasol. She landed before the porch and hopped off her passenger slipped off as well tilting the red parasol back.

Harry stared wide eyed. It was a little girl looking no older than ten. Her wavy light blue hair curled at her neck flowing from under a pale pink mop cap with a large ribbon pinned on atop her head. She wore a pink frilly dress a red ribbon tied in the collar, in the short puffy sleeves, in the hem of the skirt, and around her waist. Her eyes were bright red glowing faintly in the fading sunlight. The thing that made him stared the hardest was the black wings stretching from her back as long as her arms.

Reimu looked disgruntled as she grumbled, "What are you doing here? If you are expecting me to punish Marisa you're out of luck and will have to do it yourself."

"Really Reimu is that how you greet your guests now?" The vampire said looking mildly insulted, "Not even a 'Hi.' at all? You need to learn some manners."

"I do have manners. You'll only see them if I'm in the mood to show them." Reimu replied bored sipping her tea.

"Honestly," Her wings fluttered showing her indignation, "How you live everyday without being injured by insulted youkai is beyond me with your lack of preservation." She reminded him of Aunt Petunia when she got together with neighbors to gossip, complaining about something she'd seen or about him. "Anyway," Her eyes moved from the indifferent miko to him. "Who is this?"

"Hm oh his name is Harry. He's from the Outside world."

"Oh?" Red eyes grew brighter. Harry squealed as the vampire suddenly blurred. She was infront of him bending down leaning forward breathing deeply her nose inching towards his neck.

"Hey!" Reimu snapped her hand flying up. A red slip of paper flew from her hand aimed at the girl's head. She danced away from the shot with light steps. Harry immediately tried to burrow into the brunette's side shaking. Reimu glowered at the girl. "No biting Remilia."

"I wasn't going to bite him." Remilia sniffed sounding insulted again. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. His scent is completely unappetizing, his blood is thin and wouldn't be good for me, being as weak as it is."

"You weren't going to bite why smell him?"

"To see if his scent was different because he is from the Outside world." She replied matter-of-factly with a light shrug. Reimu looked exasperated rubbing Harry's back. He was slowly calming down giving Remilia a distrustful look out the corner of his eye. The vampire flashed a grin, showing off the fangs in her mouth. "So ignoring what just happened, allow me to introduce myself." She gave an extravagant bow, "I am The Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, Remilia Scarlet."

"Erm it's nice to meet you?" Harry squeaked a bit unsure. She wanted him to forget she nearly gave him a heart attack?

Remilia nodded in response toeing her shoes off stepping on the porch heading into the shrine. Reimu watched her pad in and snarked, "Sure Remilia go ahead and make yourself at home~!"

Smiling sweetly Remilia cheerfully replied. "Why thank you Reimu! I'll take a quick nap in you room if you don't mind." Reimu made a sound in the back of her throat, opening her mouth to protest, but Remilia already was gone flitting down the hall.

The miko stared incredulous, Marisa and Suika collapsed with laughter, and Harry could only blink owlishly. Reimu facepalmed, dragging a hand down her face groaning.

"Augh~. Troublesome vampire . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I'm still making things up here as I go along. I honestly don't know how big the human village is, so I made up a number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned~! As always thank you for your reviews, favs, and alerts! And for sticking around~.
> 
> I'm still fumbling around trying to get dates and stuffs right, and reading the print works, so it might be a while before I start of PoFV. I'll try not to take too long to start the game part but then again I don't know how long writing the game scenario will take but I'll worry about it once we get that far. xD
> 
> Anyway enough of my babbling to the chapter you all go.
> 
> And I don't own Touhou Project or Harry Potter, I'm just ruining both series by barely doing any research.

It was completely dark when Remilia walked into the sitting room, yawning widely and rubbing one cloudy scarlet eye looking very much like the ten year old child she appeared as. The little vampire dropped next to Suika blinking lingering sleep away and fixed him with a curious gaze. Harry watched her back warily, something he couldn't help but do, an unconscious response that was beat into him by his cousin when he was calm before exploding into anger. She may have wanted him to forget her earlier scare but he couldn't if he wanted to.

They eyed each other silently. Suika, Reimu, and Marisa watched the staring contest with mixed feelings, making faces, and exchanging looks.

Remilia blinked slowly her wings fluttering before she spoke, "So you're from the Outside world? Where?"

Harry blinked too, relieving his stinging eyes, "England. Surrey, England." At her blank look he added, "It's in Europe."

"Oh, is that so? I'm from Europe as well!" She exclaimed puffing up spreading her wings, "From Romania. As a matter of fact I am the descendant of Vlad Ţepeş Dracul."

She sounded a lot like Uncle Vernon boasting about something he should know and be impressed by. His brow furrowed a little at the name, for a moment he had to think wondering where he heard it before his eyes grew wide and he gasped, "You are?!"

Remilia looked gobsmacked as did everyone else. Harry retuned the incredulous looks with his own bewildered expression. "What?"

"You- you actually believe her?!" Marisa sputtered wide-eyed.

"Um yes?"

"Why?" Reimu breathed astonished.

"My class did a project about people of history in school." Harry plucked at his sleeve a little nervous at the shocked stares he was receiving, "I remember because someone did a really long report about him and had pictures and lots of notes."

"Really?" Remilia squealed, her wings flapped happily in her excitement. "My ancestor is so famous he's gone down in history!"

Marisa jumped to her feet pointing, "Hold on, hold on! That doesn't mean you're related to him yo! We need more facts!" She spun thrusting her finger in Harry's face making him cringe back into Reimu. "Do you remember any of what that report said?"

"I remember that he was the reason everyone knows about vampires. He was the reason vampires are so famous." Remilia shot smug looks at Marisa and Reimu, who just stared stunned, Suika looked interested,"And he had another name, Vlad the Impaler. Because he punished people by using spears."

Remilia's grin was so wide it threaten to spilt her face. "And you said I was lying~." She crooned, "Ha! Who's the liar now! Ohohoho~!"

Harry blinked as Remilia broke into loud laughter, shoulders shaking with her hilarity. Reimu and Marisa exchanged blank looks, Suika was just amused.

"Huh what do ya know," She muttered a wry smile curving her lips, "Must be nice to have something you always believed in to be true. Here Remilia you deserve a drink for that!"

"Yes, yes I do!" The little vampire said cheerfully accepting the offered sake. Marisa shook her head rising to her feet stalking off muttering about starting dinner. Reimu groaned running a hand down her face.

"You just had to prove her right." She muttered.

Harry flinched a bit and curled in on himself. "S-sorry." He jumped when Reimu rubbed his head.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's just now she'll go around telling everyone and it'll get annoying real soon."

"Oh," He murmured relaxing under her hand before peering up through his hair. "So you believe me now?"

"Yeah, you don't seem like the kind of person who would lie. Besides, Remilia is a vampire and she likes to use spears with some of her attacks so it isn't that far-fetched to believe now that you said that." The miko sighed, "Though as I said before, we'll never hear the end of this. Remilia likes to boast a lot and too much."

"It's not boasting when it's true Reimu." Remilia drawled waving a hand at her preening. She was giving off waves of pleased pleasure. Oddly enough it made her look just a tiny bit older. "You, Harry was your name, yes?" He nodded. "As my thanks you are allowed to come and go to my manor as you please. You can even sleep over if you desire."

"Oh thank you," He flushed just a little bit excited. "I'm never been in a mansion before."

"You will find that the Scarlet Devil Manor will exceed whatever expectations you have about any other manors you've heard about." Remilia preened proudly.

"Actually it's way too big and empty and dark." Reimu interjected, "It's really creepy looking and- "

"Shut up! My manor is nothing like that!" Remilia roared slamming her hands on the table. Harry jumped a foot in the air.

"It is~." Reimu drawled. "It's an overly big haunted house and not in a good way."

Remilia looked like she was seconds away from exploding when a voice came from the door way.

"Reimu, are you looking to be turned into a knife rack?" They all turned and there stood an older girl. She was a head taller than Reimu and Marisa wearing a traditional frilly maid dress colored blue and white. Her silver hair curled at her neck and she had two braids framing her face and a maid headband nestled in her locks. She eyed Reimu with cool blue-gray eyes holding several sharp silver knifes between her fingers.

Reimu sneered back at her. "Please as if you could touch me with those, I'm not like that gatekeeper you have. Besides you better not throw them in here. I don't want them ricocheting near Harry."

"Harry?" The girl repeated blankly eyes flicking around the table before landing on him. She blinked, looked him up and down, then quipped, "Training an heir already? That's a bit soon isn't it? Shouldn't you at least be married with your own child first?"

Reimu flushed and stammered, "Wh-what, it's not like that! I'm taking care of him, not trying to turn him into the next Hakurei!"

"But he's wearing-"

"That was Yukari. I said I needed clothes for him, I didn't tell her to get some that were like mine." She huffed.

"I see," The girl eyed him for a few more seconds before tucking her knifes away in her apron pocket and turning to Remilia bowing, "Excuse me for my lateness Mistress. I had to clear up a mess the Young Mistress made with Meiling in the kitchen. Also we need a new wall in the one of the halls."

Remilia choked on her sip of sake and sputtered, "What?! Why?"

"In the resulting chase to put the Young Mistress back in her room, Meiling broke the wall attempting to tackle the Young Mistress. She went through the wall making a large hole."

"But she shouldn't have been able to do that." Remilia scowled, "All the walls were reinforced by Patchy to prevent that from happening!"

"It was the section near the library that was repeatedly Master Sparked."

Remilia broke the sake dish she was holding. With a snarl she jumped to her feet and flew out the room. "MARISA!"

Reimu let her head hit the table as shrieks and cackles came from the back of the shrine. "Augh damnit." She huffed and stood patting Harry's head. "Stay here and try not to go into the hall. Suika if anything comes in here please don't let it hit him."

"Sure!" The oni chirped.

The miko grumbled stalking out gripping her gohei tightly. The maid stepped out the doorway into the room and sat next to Suika. She was looking at Harry once more. Harry stared back, he never seen an actual maid before that wasn't on TV. He jumped when Reimu yelled, "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" followed by loud explosions and squeals.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The maid said watching as he cringed at the explosions that seemed to be getting closer to the room.

"Um yes." Harry could see the hall being filled with bright flashing lights as the commotion got louder.

"The Outside world?"

"Uh-huh." A laughing black blur flew passed the door followed by large glowing red circles and multicolored lights.

Remilia screeched, "Get back here you black and white rat!" She tore down the hall shining red with anger. Reimu half a step behind her screaming, "OUT! GET OUT!"

"Oh sounds like something broke." Suika drawled looking entertained, "Reimu only gets like that when something of hers is destroyed."

"It may have been a wall." The maid said lightly, "You know how she gets when it's damage to the shrine."

"Mm yeah I remember when I accidentally made a hole in the floor, Reimu all but murdered me and then she made me fix it instantly after the beat down." Suika chortled. She pointed at Harry. "Make sure you never break anything in here. Hell haft no fury like an enraged Reimu when something happens to her home."

Harry nodded. Destroying his new home, accidentally or otherwise, was the farthest thing on his mind.

* * *

 

Reimu ended up making dinner that night grumbling under her breath and cursing Marisa as she did it. Marisa was too sore to do it as she was beaten by Remilia and Reimu for damages to their walls. She sat slumped on the table dressed in a yukata Reimu gave to her to wear after her dress was shredded next to Harry who was patting her head in an attempt to make her feel better. Across the table, Remilia sat next to her maid sniffling and pouting her dress and hair in disarray and cap nowhere to be seen. Her maid rubbed her back to calm her. Suika giggled under her breath looking between the groups.

"Haha you guys have no idea how funny you look together." She snickered gourd bouncing against her lip.

"Hm well I guess the resemblance is a bit familiar." The maid hummed. "Though I doubt that he is a butler for that rat."

"I'm sitting right here yo." The magician moaned turning her head to pout at the older girl. "And what's with calling me a rat?"

"Miss Patchouli was the one to call you that first. As apt description for a thief."

"I told her she'll get her books back when I die~."

"With the way you go about with your magic that might take a while."

"Nah not really~." Marisa pushed herself up running her fingers through Harry's hair. "Thanks for the comfort Lil'Bro." He flushed and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome."

"I want some tea." Remilia huffed, "Sakuya get me tea."

"Yes milady." She stood smoothing out winkles in her dress and sashayed off.

"Oh right, that was my Perfect and Elegant Maid Izayoi Sakuya. If you ever come to my manor Sakuya will be the one to serve you anything you need." Remilia turned towards Harry. "Don't bother with the fairy maids, they're kinda useless."

"If they're useless why have them?" Suika asked brow raised.

"Appearances, of course." Remilia replied loftily.

"Hey hey how he gets a free pass to come over but I don't?" Marisa mumbled sulking.

"Because unlike you he won't steal or destroy anything." Remilia sneered puffing up flashing her fangs.

Marisa sniffed, "Whatever I don't care. More fun to sneak in that just walking in."

Remilia looked seconds away from launching herself at the magician when Sakuya breezed in a tea tray balanced in her hand. "Your tea, Mistress." She set the tray down picking up the cup and saucer holding them out.

Remilia turned away from Marisa smiling, "Thank you Sakuya."

"It was my pleasure milady." She demurred curtsying before sitting once more beside her.

Harry stared at the tea. Sakuya was only gone for about two minutes. He knew, having made tea for his aunt and uncle since he turned six, that it took several minutes for the water to boil and then, depending on how strong you wanted it, more minutes for the tea leaves to seep in the water. How did she make it so quickly?

"Would you like some tea as well?" He blinked looking away from Remilia joying her drink at Sakuya, who was giving him a curious look.

Harry shook his head. "How did you make the tea so fast?"

"With my ability to Manipulate Time."

He blinked and turned to Marisa. "She can control time with her magic. Sakuya can speed it up, so things can cook, grow, or move faster, or slow it down, or stop it completely." The magician answered.

"How can you stop time?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Magic~." Marisa drawled. She blinked as Harry gave her a blank look. "Oh not good enough an answer huh? Well I don't know. That's something you have to ask Sakuya."

He turned to the maid. Sakuya smiled lightly, "I would explain but I think you're a bit too young to understand the concept."

Harry couldn't stop his pout at her but perked up turning to Remilia. "I just remembered. Remilia how did you make a mist to cover Gensokyo?"

The little vampire lit up at his question. She set her tea down grinning, "Ooh~ Reimu told you about that huh? It was an ingenious plan I thought up but it was quite simple. You see you can take control of the magic in the air here. With enough of your own magic and will you can bend it to do what you please. You just need a high enough vantage point to begin. The top of my clock tower was perfect. From there I spread my magic in the air and directed it to overwhelm the magic around the manor. When I had control over that surrounding area I spread my influence over the land."

"It wasn't a magic spell?" He asked.

"Not at all, just immense magical power and control." She quipped back. Remilia raised her hands red sparks jumping between her fingers. Slowly the air began tinting red turning darker. Harry stared awed blinking furiously; it was becoming a bit hard to see. Remilia looked smug once more her wings fluttering in pleasure. A loud crash came from the back of the shrine followed by stomping.

Reimu charged into the room growling, "Stop! No more magic in my shrine!" She threw a glowing ofuda at the vampire's head. It was intercepted by a knife pinning it to the wall. The miko turned her glower onto Sakuya who glared back holding another knife.

Remilia sniffed, "Relax Reimu I was just answering a question Harry asked."

"If you were answering a question, why is my shrine red?" She hissed through grit teeth.

"I was demonstrating. I wasn't going keep it up. I have no desire for another beating and lost." Her cheeks puffed out in a pout. With a wave of her hand the red mist detracted flowing into Remilia's hand. "There all gone. Now hurry and finish cooking I'm hungry." Sakuya wasn't fast enough to stop the next ofuda that smacked Remilia's face making her topple over with a cry.

"Milady!" The silver haired maid yelped dropping her other knife to fuss over the whimpering vampire. Reimu flounced out the room with a pleased huff.

Marisa fell over laughing while Suika snorted, "You shouldn't have said that~." And Harry cringed. Remilia's face was turning a bright red from where she was hit after Sakuya peeled the paper away.

"Ooh! I'll get her back for that!" She growled flailing face crunched up.

Marisa pushed herself breathless. "Good luck with that. Reimu will be in a mood for the next week or so. But hey, when you do challenge her let me know. I gotta sale tickets to the beat down yo." She ducked as two knives flew at her head. "Didn't Reimu tell you not to do that around Harry?"

"They weren't meant to bounce," Sakuya deadpanned another knife in hand, "Besides I wasn't aiming at him, just you."

"But still, you should be careful with what you fling around him. Lil'Bro hasn't started his dodging training yet so stuff could hit him."

"Considering how you use magic, you're the last person who should to be saying something like that." The maid retorted blankly.

The magician grinned. "That's only when I'm making new spells yo."

Sakuya snorted loudly completely unlady-like lowering her knife. Harry looked between the two, wondering faintly if they were friends like how Reimu and Marisa were friends. Snarking at each other but not meaning the heat behind it. Though she looked innocuous, Sakuya seemed quite violent, if her trigger hand was anything to go by. But she was nice too, at least towards him, offering him tea when she didn't have to.

It brought up another thing to him. It was odd, being surrounded by people being nice to him. First Yukari, giving him new things, then Reimu, letting him stay in her home, Marisa, helping him with his magic, and Suika, giving him advice. And now Remilia, letting him come over to her home. No one ever invited him to their home before, she even said he could sleep over if he wanted. Harry smiled slightly.

He hoped he never left Gensokyo. Even though he has been here for one day, life here was proving to be better than life back in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish~! That's another chapter done! So guys how was it? And my Sakuya. Was she cool? Did I do her justice? And Remilia too did I get her personality down as well? Tell me please~.
> 
> Oh and like I've been thinking. Uh we might be stuck in a character introduction arc here before getting to PoFV. I think . . .
> 
> One more thing, I totally skipped out on explaining how Sakuya stops time. Like I can't even think of some crappy explanation for that. But was my red mist thing okay? The wiki doesn't say anything on how Remilia made her mist, or if it did I missed it like a noob. But like I said in an early chapter I'm making stuff up as I go along, checking the wiki is an optional with my lack of internet. XP
> 
> Bah anyway tell me how this chapter was! Review please~! And remember I love you guys! *spams hearts everywhere*
> 
> . . . There was a lot of talking in this chapter. xD;;;


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here I am. Yeah I am super sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I have no excuse.
> 
> But I do have some, so like I'll save the excuses for the end of the chapter. Just start reading you guys lawl~.
> 
> I don't own Touhou Project or Harry Potter, I'm just spending my days away writing about these series.

Harry woke the next day to Suika cuddling him, her breathy snores ruffling his hair. For a moment he lay wondering how the oni managed to get into his futon without waking him, and how she was sleeping on her side when her horns should have prevented it. It took some wiggling to free himself from her arms, Suika made unhappy sounds slowly waking, Harry sat up placing his glasses on looking towards the window where the sun was spilling into the room.

"Hey~ who told you to wake so early?" Suika huffed reaching out to wrap her arms around him again pulling back against her chest. "You make a pretty good pillow, so lie down and sleep somemore."

"I always wake this early." Harry squirmed making the oni huff again and let him go. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." He muttered give her an apologetic look.

"Ah no need to look like a kicked puppy kid." Suika sighed, "If you're awake then I'll get up too." She grinned. "Wouldn't want Reimu to get mad at me for not keeping an eye on you cause you got hurt somehow. So get dressed!" Suika rolled to her feet and stretched, her horns, Harry just now realized how short they were, grew back to their original length.

"How did you do that?"

"With my Ability to Manipulate Density. I can makes things break apart or pull them together. I can reduce things to a mist or set it on fire. I can also make myself bigger and smaller or turn into mist." Harry blinked slowly pulling his clothes on. He had never heard of something like that. Suika caught the bemused look on his face and grinned. "Don't strain your brain trying to figure out how it works, just go with it. Once you step foot into Gensokyo you leave your Common Sense on the other side!" With that chirped exclamation she swooped down scooping Harry into her arms making him squeak startled and clinging to her neck. She nudged the door open with her foot and walked down the hall head tilted.

They found Reimu in the sitting room sprawled on the floor snoring, her clothes and hair in disarray, free from its ribbon tubes and bow. One of her sleeves was missing, the other pooled at the end of her wrist spread on the floor. A small almost dopey smile was on her face a tiny dish inches from her hand. Suika snorted eyeing her form amused.

"Ha still knocked out huh? Talk about a lightweight~."

"What do you mean?" Harry tipped his head back to look up at her.

"Well after you went to sleep I started giving drinks from my gourd. Reimu and Marisa got completely drunk, I think Sakuya was too but it was hard to tell with her. She has a pretty good poker face." Suika chuckled, "Marisa left some time ago, Reimu was out after like a dozen drinks. Marisa drank more than her and was still awake."

"Oh," He murmured quietly staring at Reimu. "Will she be sleeping all day?"

"Nah Reimu will wake when her body is ready." Suika shifted him, "So what do you want to do until then?" Harry's stomach answered before he could open his mouth making him blush furiously. "Haha~ even your body is honest about what it wants! Okay let's see if there's anything to eat in this place." She turned on her heel and moved to the kitchen.

A quick search revealed some vegetables, bags of rice, and left over mushrooms, that Suika gave a bland look. "Ah no meat huh? She never seems to have any when I come by." She pouted. "Meh whatever." Suika lowered him to the ground and grabbed a large plate, "Alright you get those vegetables and mushrooms together and find some thin sticks."

Harry nodded zipping around the kitchen. "What are you going to do Suika?"

"I'll roast them and some fish outside. Reimu says I can never use her stove anymore cause I did something to the last one that broke it." The oni shrugged. Harry paused for a moment blinking, looking at the wood burning stove, then Suika and wondered how she could have broken something but not known what she did. "Hey~ what did I say about trying to figure out things you don't understand? Don't worry about it." She chided and pat his head.

The young brunet looked up at her through his hair. "But shouldn't you know what you did so you don't do it again?"

"Hm maybe, but why bother when I hardly use stoves anyway." Suika shrugged again. Harry's brow furrowed but he returned to gathering the food at Suika's nudge to his shoulder. She took the full plate in one hand and wrapped an arm around his waist making her way to the front of the shrine placing the plate to one side and Harry on the other.

"How are you going to get the fish?" Harry peered up at her.

Suika winked, "Like this!" The oni ran a hand through her hair pulling some strands free letting them float to the ground. As they dropped they began glowing a hazy white turning into bubbles before forming five mini-Suikas reaching halfway up her calf. Harry gawked wide-eyed. "Alright mini-mes listen up! Go to the river and catch some fish. Don't eat them you hear!" The tiny Suikas saluted and chirped, "Ossu~!" before scampering off. Suika flopped onto the porch taking a sip from her gourd. She glanced at him. "Flies taste bad, y'know."

"Wha-what?" He sputtered mouth opening and closing in shock. "Ho-how did you . . ."

"Manipulation of Density. I used my hair as a base to make those copies and added my magic so they can take orders."

"Oh," Harry said faintly mind still reeling. Suika laughed patting his back.

"Don't worry kid you'll get use to it."

* * *

 

_Somewhere in the sky_

"Andandand his eyes! Did ah tells you bout them?"

"You did Marisa."

" . . . oh. Ah'll tells ya again! Gots these real bright green eyes, ah like 'im cause green."

"That's nice Marisa."

Marisa blinked for a few minutes and pointed scowling, "Ahre you listenin to meee~!?"

"Yes Marisa." The magician blinked again.

"Oh . . . Arisuu~ wheres ahre we goin~?" She slurred flipping so she was hanging by her legs from her broom.

"For the last time, the shrine Marisa."

"Whys~?"

"Because I don't want to deal with you drunk."

" . . . oh." The blond swung then twisted her eyes catching sight of something nearby. "FAIRY! I SEES FARIES. IMMA SHOT IT DEAD. PEW PEW PEW."

"Marisa no!"

* * *

 

Suika could breathe fire. It was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Harry knew his mouth was hanging open again but he couldn't help it. It was awesome, watching the fire flow from the oni's mouth starting as a thin stream that bloomed into a ball surrounding the food on the sticks. Suika let the fire taper off grinning at the star struck expression on his face.

"Trying to catch flies again huh?" Harry's mouth closed with a quiet click and he blushed. "Haha~ you're too cute y'know." She chuckled motioning the floating sticks onto the plate and levitating new ones up.

"I am?"

"Yeah," Suika reached out ruffling his hair. "You should see the look on your face when you see magic. You look all shocked and your eyes get really big, then they start glowing, like your magic is stirring under your skin. Like it wants to be used as well." She flashed a crooked smile, "It'll be a sad day when you become used to seeing magic, I'll miss your awe looks." Suika motioned to the plate. "Anyway eat up! You have to be the thinnest kid I've ever seen." Harry nodded taking one of the steaming sticks and nibbling on the hot food.

Suika spent the next few minutes cooking until there was nothing left to roast flopping back to eat and pushing more food into Harry. Aside from the bird songs it was quiet and relaxing. Again Harry couldn't but think for a place that was filled beings meant to cause trouble it was really peaceful, or maybe it was just around the shrine that things were calm. He chewed thoughtfully on a nutty smelling mushroom watching clouds roll over head. 'I wonder when Marisa will come back? Will I have a flying lesson today?'

"HEY SUIKA HARRY~!" The loud shout made Harry jump dropping his half full stick. Suika caught it before it hit the ground and waved at the approaching girls.

"Hey~ you're back already huh Marisa? And you brought Alice too!" The oni grinned. "Long time no see Alice!" Harry watched the two blonds land, well Alice landed Marisa sort of crashed flying off her broom rolling on the ground to a stop before Suika sprawled out.

"Ah it's good to see you too Suika." Alice said walking forward looking exasperated her dark orange eyes* on Marisa, who was slurring something under her breath face pressed into the ground. She was very pretty, Harry noted, the same height as Sakuya and like Remilia's hair Alice's bright blond hair was wavy and curled at her neck a pink headband sitting in her hair bangs framing her face. She wore an ankle length blue dress with a long white frilly collar and short puffy sleeves, a pink ribbon tied around her neck and waist, and brown boots. At her left shoulder was a doll with long sunny blond hair reaching pass her shoulders wearing a red dress with a white belt, a red bow sat atop its head, and a pair of faint pinkish butterfly-like wings on its back.

Alice looked away from the other blond to him. "Who is this Suika? Is he 'The cute kid Reimu adopted because his family doesn't have enough' ahem 'common sense to treat him properly?'"

Suika snorted, "Yeah this is Harry." She handed his stick back to him. Harry took it absentmindedly still staring at Alice. She quirked a smile at him and curtsied, the doll did the same.

"Hello Harry I am The Seven Colored Puppeteer Alice Margatroid, and at my shoulder is my doll Shanghai. I'm pleased to meet you."

For a moment Harry floundered making a sort of squeaky sound, he never been greeted so formally, before sputtering, "It-it's nice to meet you too Alice." He bobbed his head in a bow.

Alice smile grew wider, "You have some manners, that's good. It's best to keep a hold on them, for however long you plan to stay in Gensokyo."

"Nanners!" Harry yelped as Marisa surged up from her spread eagle position to throw herself atop him. "Arry no need nanners! Ish fine like nao~." She slurred into his neck.

Alice looked faintly annoyed at her behavior. "Get off him Marisa. He looks uncomfortable." She stepped forward sitting on Harry's right reaching out to grab the other blond's shoulder pulling her away. And squeaked as she received a lap full of drunk magician. "Marisa! Get a hold of yourself, for Goddess' sake!"

"Why ya gotta bee~ dat way~?" Marisa whined clinging to Alice's shoulders her face buried in the other girl's chest causing a red flush to spread over her face. "You nevar get on Suika bout bring this way."

"Suika is a fully functioning being, unlike you, when drunk." Alice hissed trying and failing to pry the magician's hands off her.

Harry blinked eying Marisa, taking in her red cheeks, hazy gold eyes, mussed hair and clothes, then looked at Suika noting her straight posture, eyes were just a bit cloudy, and how she only looked like she just woke rather than disheveled. The oni grinned, "Yeah I'm completely drunk right now."

"You are?" He looked between the two again. "If you're drunk then why aren't you acting like Marisa?"

"Oni are the best drinkers you'll ever see. We hardly ever get completely smashed, even if we're slightly drunk we never lose control of our bodies. But in my case I'm always drunk like Marisa, thanks to my gourd." She waved said gourd cheerfully. "This is a special treasure, no matter how much I drink from it or pour it'll never run out of sake. It's great right?"

"I guess?" Harry shrugged. Suika laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, when you can drink you'll think it's the greatest thing ever." She said eyes bright and sparkling. "Speaking of drinks~. Want a sip Alice?"

The puppeteer grimaced giving up on pushing Marisa away, the magician babbled something into her dress. "No thank you. I'm not in the mood at the moment." She tipped her head. "Oh Reimu is awake now. She's currently cursing your name Suika."

The oni snorted looking amused. "Took her long enough, the lightweight." She tilted her head to the side. A red slip of paper shot out the shrine.

"I-I heard that you you damned oni." The miko stammered stumbling to the doorway but paused cringing back. "Augh! Too bright ooh my head~." Harry looked over his shoulder watching Reimu back into the hallway a hand pressed over one her eyes, the other clenched shut, looking pale. Shanghai fluttered around her head dark blue eyes glowing.

"Stop being a baby Reimu," Suika sniffed standing. She made a beckoning motion at Marisa's hat, it flew off the magician's head into her hand. "If I remember correctly I think Marisa carried some of those potion thingys that helped with hangovers." The oni hummed as she dug around inside the hat.

"Marisa makes potions?" Harry asked blinking watching Suika's arm sink deeper and deeper into the black hat.

"Yes she likes to use them to boost her magic." Alice said shifted the dozing drooling magician in her lap. "And occasionally she'll use them in duels as well. Marisa has flasks filled with magical mushrooms she experiments on. They tend to explode violently. Never be anywhere near her when you see one in her hands." Harry nodded still staring at Suika, she was up to her shoulder still digging in the magician hat.

"Man I can't feel anything other than those stupid mushrooms." She huffed pulling back squeezing a red and white spotted mushroom.

Reimu groaned, "Oh forget trying to find anything in that hat. You'd have a better chance looking in her pockets." The miko blinked and squinted. "I'll just use a healing ofuda, I don't have time to be groping in whatever space and feeling around the crap Marisa filled her pockets with." With that grumble Reimu retreated back into the shrine.

"Pfft~ the pain can't be that bad." Suika muttered tossing the hat onto Marisa's face.

"Well hangover headaches tend to be worst than any other pain." Alice said shrugging elegantly, Shanghai flew to her shoulder for a moment before floating to Harry circling around him. He watched the little doll curious.

"Seriously? She took a punch from me and didn't even flinch."

"I'm sure she cushioned the blow." Alice shifted Marisa from her lap laying her on the porch. "Besides Suika until you have a hangover you really can't talk."

"Well that'll never happen." The oni snorted taking a drink.

Alice eyed the gourd. "Hm yes you're right about that, at least." She looked away to Harry. "So you're from the Outside World huh?" Harry nodded. Alice smiled reaching out to pluck Shanghai out the air. "You wouldn't happen to know about dolls on that side, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End~! Augh my god why did this take forever and a day to do?!
> 
> Okay so like I said I had excuses so here they are:
> 
> First I had writers block again, so nothing got done in days. Then Dead Pann poked me and asked what the hold up was. After talking with them I got hyped and actually wrote a bit! So thank them for giving me a little push to get things running again.
> 
> For like two days, I looked over what I had and like I wanted to start over with a new different chapter be decided no I won't do that. So of course the moment I decided that my laptop went, "You need to get stuff done? Yeah let me die on you first~." Yes my laptop die on me so the chunk of the chapter I wrote was gone and I had start over from scratch on other laptop that I don't like~.
> 
> But eh I wrote it all from memory, and if my mom finally gets the other laptop fixed I might merge this rewrite with the other bits I wrote. We'll see . . .
> 
> Anyway my whining aside, how was the chapter guys? Did I get Alice down right? She's not OOC in anyway is she? Let me know~!
> 
> Also, if you guys care or whatever, I made a Tumblr. I have a preview of an up coming chapter there, so like if you want spoilers you can look at that. http://kazunarei.tumblr.com/ I'll be posting random things there sometimes. 
> 
> That's all I guess. Until next time you guys. Thanks for sticking around, and your reviews, welcome new readers and all that jazz~!
> 
> *Oh yeah Alice's eyes! Because I'm starting after Imperishable Night, Alice's eyes are dark orange. When we get to Scarlet Weather Rhapsody they will be green.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has returned~. As always thank you for your reviews, favs, and alerts people. It makes me overjoyed that you all like my story~~!
> 
> Okay so I don't know what else to say to the chapter you all go.
> 
> I don't own Touhou Project or Harry Potter, but I do own the 3DS I got for my birthday~!

"Dolls?" Harry repeated blinking. Shanghai waved from Alice's hands.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "A lot of things fall through the border from the Outside World but never any dolls. So I was wondering if you know anything about them?"

"Um . . ." He'd seen dolls before, some girls in his class brought them to school occasionally. Harry never got a good look at them, too busy trying his best to be invisible so not to bring anyones attention to him. Dudley never liked it when someone spoke to him. "I don't know anything about dolls." Harry shrugged helpless.

"Ah really? Oh there was another kind of doll I heard about. I think they were called 'Action Figures?'"

That Harry knew less about. Dudley had them, many of them, but they tended to disappear or break about five days after gracing his hands. His aunt made it her mission to keep him far away from all kinds of toys, if Harry was found eyeing one he was promptly given more work or sent to the cupboard.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about that either."

Alice's brow wrinkled delicately. "Really? That's odd I thought children liked playing with those kind of things."

"He probably does," Reimu stepped onto the porch, she was still pale, her eyes red, hair free from its ribbons, and her other sleeve was gone. The miko sat on Suika left eyeing Harry a small sneer curving her lips. "If his family has trouble him feeding him why would they bother buying him toys?"

"Oh yes that's right." Alice hummed she looked a little bemused. Shanghai cupped her cheek tilting her head. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Humans on the otherside don't like magic, or at least his family doesn't like magic." Reimu sniffed grabbing one of the food laden sticks.

Alice blinked slowly. Shanghai's eyes widened. "They dislike magic? How come?" She directed the question to Harry looking confused.

The young boy chewed his lip remembering his aunt and uncle furious rants about magic, and the narrow eyed looks he got when things shook when he got upset. "Because because they think it's not right." Harry muttered and squirmed.

"Not right," The blond repeated she absently toyed with a lock of Shanghai's hair, the dolls lips pursed as she blinked, "Not right as in unnatural?" Harry bobbed his head.

Alice and Shanghai frowned together; it was a odd thing to see, them making the same face. "Well I suppose with however long its been since magic has been prevalent in the Outside World they would think of magic that way. Regardless that doesn't excuse how they treated you. Starving you is no way to get rid of magic, if anything, they actually helped it develop."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "They did!?"

"Yes. By denying you food your magic had to act as an alternate energy source to keep you alive, the more you use your magic, the stronger it becomes."

"My magic . . . " He was stunned, without realizing it he'd been using magic all his life, or at least since he had been with the Durselys.

Alice nodded then tapped her lip humming. "I wonder, if it would have been possible for you to have Turned."

Harry blinked. "I would have turned into a youkai like you?"

"Yes it may have been possible. I'm a special type of youkai, a being that's Turned from being human to a being of nothing but pure magic. I turned this way because I forgone needing food to get my energy. 'Abandoning food' is what's required to turn into the youkai magician I am." Alice peered at him thoughtfully, Shanghai did the same. "With the lack of magic in the Outside World it may have been hard or impossible for you to Turn, but I suppose it doesn't matter now that you're here."

Harry nodded and stared off into the distance eyes glassy. Suika snorted, "I think you broke him Alice."

"Well I suppose any human would react that way after being told they have the potential to become a youkai." Alice shrugged. Shanghai wiggled in her hands prompting Alice to release her. The little doll flew to Harry patting his cheek jolting him out his shock.

"Ah um I'm okay." He muttered blinking at the tiny doll. Shanghai flashed a quick smile before floating around him wings fluttering gently. He watched her make circles brow furrowed. "Why is she doing that?"

"Alice is making her do that," Suika said popping a slice fish in her mouth. Alice smiled and wiggled fingers. There were silver rings on each finger that glinted in the sun. As she moved them Harry could just barely see strings floating lightly in the air, like a spider's thread. "Like she said, Alice is a puppet master; her ability deals with controlling puppets. She can make them do just about everything but move on their own."

"As for why, I'm getting a reading on your magic." Alice answered crooking her fingers Shanghai floated back to her landing in her out stretched hand. "Hmm it feels different, a little old yet new? I wonder where you got your magic from? Have you always believed in magic?"

"Um not always." Harry tugged on his sleeve fiddling with the ribbon, "Weird things happened around me sometimes and I'd ask my aunt or uncle why those things happened but they'd get mad and tell me to ignore it, but things still happened around me and I told them again it was like magic or something and they'd get really mad and I was locked in my cupboard for the rest of the day." Harry pinched his lips together and stared at his lap clutching his sleeve. The girls and doll eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"Cupboard?" Suika's brow furrowed. "What's a cupboard?"

"It's like a storage closet. You put things you want out the way inside." Reimu said glowering.

The oni's face went blank. "So when your magic acted up they just stuffed you away and hoped for the best?" Harry winced but nodded, maybe it would be best if he never mention that the cupboard had been his bedroom for as long as he could remember. Suika sniffed, "How despicable. There had to have been a better way of dealing with that!"

"I doubt it," Reimu muttered biting a chunk out of a golden mushroom. "Wait a second, I just realized something. Why are you with them? What happened to your parents?"

"They're gone," Harry murmured still looking down smoothing wrinkles out his sleeve.

"Gone where?"

"I think he means dead." Suika said tipping her gourd into her mouth. The brunets winced together.

Alice made an amused sound. Shanghai's face made a wry expression. "If you were any blunter Suika you would have knocked them out." The oni shrugged and reached out rubbing Harry's back.

"Sorry about your parents kid, that honestly sucks."

Harry blinked as his eyes burned. "Yeah . . . " They fell silent. Then the wet tip of Suika's gourd touched his cheek.

"You're looking too depressed! Here-"

"Suika I told you no!" Reimu barked reaching out the the gourd. The oni rolled holding it out her reach.

"C'mon Reimu~! A drop? Can it at least touch his tongue?"

"No!"

Harry stared bewildered as the two began fussing, dimly he wondered if he'd ever get use to the sudden and random arguments that broke out. Alice laughed softly Shanghai made a quiet twittering sound along side her.

"I see what you're trying to do Suika, but not everyone is cheered by getting drunk." The youkai magician drawled with a grin her eyes sparkling, Shanghai mirrored her expression. "I have a better idea. Would you like to see a puppet show Harry?" She held her hands out spreading her fingers, Harry watched the threads glow and wave in the air and a doll appeared in a blink.

She looked the same as Shanghai down to her bright blond hair and dark blue eyes a similar red bow atop her head. She wore a dark purple dress with a white apron, red bow tie, and dark purple shoes. She drifted forward slowly face set in a deadpan look. Shanghai darted forward grinning wider making a flourishing motion she spoke, "This is my big sister Hourai!" Glowing rice-like shapes burst over the other doll's head raining down. "Say hi to Harry big sis!"

Hourai blinked and peered at him, somehow coming off as someone who was woken from a long nap. "Hello nice to meet you." Harry blinked owlishly surprised at the dolls speaking. He glanced at Alice who flashed a smile fingers wiggling.

"You need to sound more excited big sis!" Shanghai flailed a pout replacing her grin.

"Why should I when you have enough energy for both of us." Hourai yawned covering her mouth with a tiny hand.

"Uu~ big sis is really lazy," Shanghai grumbled, then she grinned. "There's only one thing that gives big sis energy to do anything~." Hourai perked up at this and gave the other doll a narrow eyed look.

"What are you-"

"Big sister is in love~!" Shanghai yelled and twirled in the air pale blue and yellow stars bursting from her body like fireworks. Hourai reeled in the air flailing in shock and sputtered.

"Wha-what!? What are you talking about?!" Shanghai whirled as she explained. The doll had been watching her sister (Watching? Yeah right sounds more like spying! Hourai snapped looking disgruntled.) coming and going from the human village to see a certain boy who lived in the village.

"Big sis is too shy to talk to him. How will he ever know big sis's feelings if she never speaks to him?" Shanghai gasped hands clasped together eyes bright. Hourai made a groaning noise at her side face buried in her hands. "So today I decided I'll help my big sis!" The doll punched the air more stars bursting out from the movement. "I'll help her build up the courage to confess!"

"Oh yeah, and how will you do that?" Hourai huffed. Through exercising apparently. Harry broke into giggles when Hourai gaped at her sister's chirped suggestion then whipped out a black hammer and hit Shanghai on the head, the hammer made a sound stuck somewhere between a squeak and click.

"And how will that help?!" The exasperated doll yelled.

"It'll give big sis the strength to confess her feelings!" Shanghai said floating away from the hammer. "Now just follow along with me-

_Kick Punch It's all in the mind!_

_Throw away that crippling shyness!_

_Do you want that boy to know your true feelings?_

_If so just do what I do! Ki-_

Hourai cut her off with the hammer to her head again. Harry giggled while Suika and Reimu snorted. Shanghai wasn't deterred merely ploughing ahead with her exercise plan with Hourai reluctantly going along with movements. Harry found it very entertaining. The younger doll moved with energetic flourishing motions flashes of magic sparking from her. Hourai danced alongside her expression resigned and embarrassed she gave off sparks as well, though her's were somewhat subdued.

Shanghai's routine was questionable.

"Kick!"

"Kick. Wait what?! I thought I was suppose to tell him my feelings, not beat them into him!"

"Strength training sis!"

"How can I get tired from saying 'I like you.'?"

And reasons somewhat odd.

"Pose!"

"P-pose!? I refuse!"

"Sis you have to come off as cute to him~. If he doesn't find you moe then he's not worth it!"

"He should care more about my personality than my looks . . ."

"Just try sis~."

"Fine. Pose!"

". . . Maybe we should skip that."

"Augh!"

In all Harry was a little teary at the end, Suika face was red from laughter, and Reimu shook from her giggles. Shanghai glowed happily, giving off a multitude of colors, while Hourai hung in the air drooped with exhaustion a purple haze coming off her.

"Good job big sis, you can go on to the next stage now!"

"Ooh~ what more could I possibly do after all that?" Hourai huffed straightening up.

"Crying out to all your love for that boy!" Shanghai chirped. Hourai made a strangled noise.

"I refuse!" She roared bring the hammer down on her sister's head again, "There's no way I'll do such a thing, so knock it off!" The group broke into laughter, Harry clapped happily grinning widely.

"So did you enjoy it?" Alice asked lowering her hands.

Harry beamed. "It was really funny!" He exclaimed. "I liked the faces Hourai made."

"Really, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself thoroughly." The blond preened, her dolls now hovering at her shoulders preened along side. "I strive to make my dolls as life-like as possible. What about you two?" She looked towards Suika and Reimu.

"It was different from your usual shows but still pretty good." Reimu said fanning her flushed face. Suika nodded.

"Yeah where'd you get the idea to do that?"

"From a magazine. It's a comedy routine call Tsukomi and Boke or Manzai. It's becoming popular in the Outside World."

"Ah will you show that at the next festival?"

"Mm yes I'd planned on it." Alice nodded. "When is the next festival?"

"Hmm," Reimu hummed looking up at the sky. "When the flowers around the shrine bloom. It'll be a few more weeks until that happens."

"Okay then. That'll give me enough time to make new dresses for Shanghai and Hourai." Alice tapped her lip. "I wonder which colors should I use; blue or white . . .?"

* * *

 

Marisa woke sometime later, groaning pulling her hat off her face. "Turn the sun off yo~."

"Finally awake huh?" Reimu muttered glancing at her. "Took you long enough."

The blond magician squinted in the direction her voice came from. "Whatchu doing here?"

"This is my shrine Marisa." Reimu sighed. Marisa sat up blinking and looked around.

"How'd I get here?" She rubbed her head.

"Alice brought you." Harry piped up.

"Ah? Oh yeah I remember flying with her." Marisa hummed rubbing her chin. "I think I bombed some fairies on the way here."

"Bombed fairies?" Harry repeated bemused.

"Yup made them go boom yo." Marisa said sticking a hand into her hat digging around. "Ah here we go." She pulled a purple bottle out popping the cork off and drank the contents. "Hangover cure." She said noting Harry's look.

"Oh," He murmured eyeing her hat. "How did you . . . ?"

"Hammerspace." Marisa dropped the bottle back into her hat and turned it towards him showing the empty space. "It's a pocket dimension made of magic. I can store just about anything inside."

"Oh," Harry stared a moment longer before directing his gaze to her. "Suika tried to find that hangover cure but all she found were mushrooms."

"That's cause I added a fail safe to my dimension, it's keyed to my magic. If anyone but me tries to take something out they get mushrooms~." She grinned. "Smart huh?" Alice and Reimu looked highly unimpressed.

"Hypocrite." They chimed together.

Marisa sniffed flipping her hat onto her head. "What? It's my stuff, if I want to protect it I will."

"Right," Reimu drawled. "It's okay for you to borrow others stuff, but no one can borrow your stuff. That's totally fair."

"I wonder if Patchouli could use your way of hiding your things." Alice hummed.

Marisa snorted. "Ha! As if you'd get close enough to tell her. Not with Sakuya going for your throat." Alice's face went blank. Shanghai and Hourai frowned.

Harry looked startled. "Sakuya doesn't like Alice?"

"Everytime they meet, they rub each other the wrong way." Suika said looking amused.

The dark-haired boy blinked. "Why would they rub each other the wrong way?" There was a beat of silence then Reimu choked, Marisa and Suika collapsed laughing, and Alice's face turned pink, while her dolls covered their faces. Harry eyed the hysterical girls and looked towards Reimu.

"You . . . just ignore them." She muttered shaking her head. He blinked again but nodded. Alice looked really embarrassed, and Marisa wasn't helping with her comments. Harry turned to the other magician.

"Marisa can I practice my flying?"

"Hm? Ah sure!" She giggled and waggled her brows at Alice. The other girl glowered at her the tips of her ears red. "Just let me eat real quick then we can start yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this is done!
> 
> Hi guys missed me? Remember when updates were like every two weeks or less? Yeah me either. Pfft~~ okay anyway I have no excuse this time around. So forgive me. I won't take long next update. (You shouldn't lie Kazzie~!)
> 
> (cough) Anyway how was this chapter? Was my Alice okay? And the dolls for that matter? Not the personalities I gave them just the thing with them making faces with Alice. Let me know please~.
> 
> Also guys I GOT FANART. (explodes) They're linked on my profile, both pictures draw by Nexives, who is amazing to take time out their day to draw Harry for me and this story! (dies) Go see~!
> 
> Also no Harry will not become a youkai. That won't happen here in this story. Though there is another one I'm writing where he will be . . .
> 
> Remember I love you guys. Thank you for sticking around~.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hopeful this isn't five months later. XD;;;; Haha~ guys thank you for your favs, alerts, and reviews, as always. I get happy feels from seeing them all appear~. =w=
> 
> Okay so answers to the questions I got, and in case anyone is wondering, yes Harry will go to Hogwarts. There will be time skips, but only when it deals with gaps between the games and the print works. I was planning on a chapter when Dumbledore finds out he's not with the Dursleys.
> 
> As for how long it'll take until Harry goes to Hogwarts I dunno, at the very least I need to start Flower View to see how long it'll take to write the character scenario you all choose.
> 
> As for the type of character Dumbledore will be, I don't have a clue. I started reading Harry Potter fanfiction about two/three years ago, so I know for a fact in this type of story where Harry is away from him and can't be forced back with his relatives he tends to go a little stir-crazy . . .
> 
> But I told myself if I write characters would stay in character, to the best of my ability, so making him the next Dark Lord in the making wouldn't be right. And honestly I'm bored with reading those stories. XP I was sure there was something else I wanted to say but I forgot~.
> 
> Also yes the manzai Shanghai and Hourai did was based off the Touhou M-1 Grandprix with Patchouli and Meiling.
> 
> And I have no ideas about pairings. Haven't thought about it really. XP Well actually I have thought about a cracky pairing, and before you ask no it has nothing to do with Harry.
> 
> Anyway if you guys have anymore questions I'll answer them, unless you're looking for spoilers then no~~.
> 
> So to the chapter you go~!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Touhou Project, just messing around by putting them together.

"There she is! That black and white human."

"Okay so now what?"

"Um . . ."

"We'll prank her right?"

"Yeah exactly!"

"Okay so how will we do that?"

"Um . . ."

"We'll tamper with their lunch."

"Yeah exactly!"

"Are you sure? You know how that miko gets when food is spoiled."

"Oh yeah . . ."

There were three gusty sighs. Three pairs of eyes peered up at the black magician and boy in green and white.

"I wonder who he is. I haven't seen him around before."

"Yeah he's not from the human village is he?"

"No I'd remember someone who'd go around wearing clothes like that miko."

"So that means he's from the Otherside!"

"Ooh you're right! And you know what that means~."

"There'll be stuff from the Otherside in the shrine right?"

"Right! So let's go in and see!"

* * *

Marisa paused by the cushion nose wiggling. "I sense a disturbance in the force . . ."

Harry blinked turning to look at the blond. "Huh?" Marisa grinned.

"Ah just saying we got some troublesome visitors." She pulled him onto the broom flying up.

"We do?" He peered down looking around, but aside from Reimu, Alice and Suika, the dark-haired boy saw no one else.

"Yup, a real troublesome group~." The blond said and ruffled his hair. "We'll deal with them later when they show themselves. Just give them a few minutes."

"How do you know there's someone here?"

"Hehe I Sparked one of them and they stink from being burnt by my magic."

"Sparked? Sakuya said that too, that you Master Sparked a wall. Is that a spell?"

Marisa grinned. "Yup one of my best spells! I'll show you later~."

Harry gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you, I can't wait to see it."

The magician's grin grew wider. "If you thought the spell I showed the day before was amazing wait until you see my Master Spark!"

* * *

" . . . There's nothing here."

"Well that's no fun."

"Maybe the Outside World things are hidden somewhere else. . ."

"Maybe you three can tell me why you're looking for that in my shrine." The group froze. "Well I'm waiting." They turned to stare wide eyed at the miko. Reimu gave them narrowed eyed looks a pair of thin light pink needles between her fingers.

"Uh . . ."

"We were just-!"

"You see~ . . ."

They started and trailed off exchanged looks and flew out the open window. Reimu charged after them growling flicking the needles out causing them to scatter. Two went straight and the other right towards the front of the shrine.

Right into Harry mid jump. They crashed into each other face first, Harry's glasses digging into their skin causing them to yelp in pain before falling to the cushion tangled together groaning.

"Ow~."

"I can't feel my eyes . . ."

"That looked like it hurt." Marisa said drifting down. "You okay Lil'Bro?"

"Yes," Harry wiggled off the person under him fixing his glasses to see them clearly. It was a girl, shorter than Remilia, wearing a long-sleeved ankle-length ruffled black and white dress with ribbons placed at the bottom, middle, and top a larger ribbon on the backside with black lace on the bottom hem, a white beret with black ribbons sat crooked on her head. Her dark blond hair was set into three thick curls on each side of her head. She squinted at him with red eyes her thin curved pointed wings drooping as she winced rubbing her face and balked at seeing Marisa hovering before her.

"Crap!" She twisted and squeaked coming face to face with a glowering Reimu, who grabbed her by the collar hoisting her up.

"You better tell me what you and your friends did in my shrine and maybe you'll live to see the end of the day." The girl sputtered and flailed. Harry shivered, Reimu sounded like Uncle Vernon after he had a burst of magic near him, voice soft with the threat of pain from a whipping.

"Oi Reimu dial down on the murder. You're scaring Harry yo." Marisa drawled patting the boy on the head. Reimu's eyes slid over to him and her expression softened.

"Sorry, not trying to freak you out. It's just the only way to get through a fairy's thick head is the threat of bodily harm. Besides even if I killed her she wouldn't stay dead for long."

"What does that mean?"

"Fairies are like youkai, they're beings made of magic too. When a fairy dies they just pull themselves back together with magic." The second blond explained.

"Oh," Harry said slowly.

"Anyway," Reimu returned to glaring at the fairy, "What did you and your friends do in the shrine?"

"Nothing! We didn't do a thing!" The tiny blond yelped, "We were barely in there for five minutes before you showed up, we didn't even leave that room!"

Reimu sniffed and dropped her back on the cushion before turning to stalk into the shrine. The fairy watched her go with wide eyes.

"She didn't hurt me?"

Marisa laughed, "Nice to see Reimu has her priorities straight!" The fairy jolted at her voice and scrambled off the cushion wings vibrating as she prepared to fly off but paused to give Harry a look. He blinked back at her.

"So~ you're from the Otherside right?"

"Yes."

She nodded and looked over her shoulder eyeing Suika and Alice before looking at him once more. "What's it like on that side?"

"Um it's different from Gensokyo." Harry scratched his cheek. "I mean it's a lot more busy I think."

"Really?" She perked up wings rising. "Then is it true you have those car things that go really fast and you race them at midnight?"

Harry blinked owlishly. "I um yes?"

"You don't know?" The fairy was beginning to look disappointed and Harry floundered to say something but squeaked as Marisa's hand dropped onto his head.

"Don't worry about it if you don't know." She said ruffling his hair. "Though where did you hear about that?"

"I read about it!" The fairy said proudly wings fluttering.

"Ah~? You can read huh? Never thought that'd be something you'd be able to do."

"Is is that an insult?" The girl's face crumbled in confusion as she stared at the magician.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Marisa said shrugging flying pass them towards the shrine. They watch her go blinking before looking at each other.

"So I'm Luna Child, The Fairy of Moonlight. What's your name?"

"Harry."

The blond cocked her head making her curls sway. "Just Harry?"

"Um my full name is Harry James Potter."

Luna blinked a bit surprised. "That's a long name. Do you have a title?"

"No. Am I supposed to have one?"

"Hm~ I guess not." She shrugged. "So what were you doing?" She sat back down on the cushion crossing her legs in her skirt.

"I'm learning how to fly so I can get use to using my magic."

"Really doesn't look like it's working."

Harry couldn't help but pout a bit. "I just started through."

"Huh? Why'd you wait so long to start?" Luna blinked confused.

"I didn't know I had magic until two days ago." Harry sighed.

Luna scrunched her face up. "Weird. I thought humans on the Otherside didn't have magic."

"They don't."

"So why do you have magic?" Harry blinked. That was a good question. Why did he have magic if humans from the Outside World weren't meant to? Reimu said Yukari made a barrier that adsorbed magic based around belief, most people didn't believe in magic after all.

"I don't know . . ." He said slowly. Even though his aunt and uncle always told him there was no such thing as magic, could it be he always believed in it deep inside and thus was able to use it?

"Weird," Luna drawled. "You're a weird human."

Harry pouted and grumbled, "M'not weird."

"Ya seem pretty weird to me." Luna and Harry jumped at the voice speaking right into their ears.

Luna twisted sneering, "Came back for me huh?"

"Wow so hostile! We rushed here as quickly as we could to save you from that miko's wrath." A second voice piped up.

"Yeah! Beside you're the one that went the wrong way!"

"I was following you Sunny!" Luna snapped glaring at the air near Harry's right shoulder where the first voice was coming from.

"If you did, how didja end up here?!"

"Because I saw you go right!"

"Well you went too far, you exaggerate too much Luna!"

Luna sniffed turning forward once more crossing her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Hmph whatever."

"Pfft~!" Harry twitched as something wet hit his cheek.

"Ah Sunny you got spit on him. And I think you used that word wrong."

"Huh? Oh uh sorry bout that." The air shimmered and two girls appeared; a redhead and dark-haired brunet. The red-haired fairy, Harry noted her wings were similar to Luna's pointing straight instead of curving, wore a long-sleeved frilly red and white dress a pink ribbon tied at her neck. Some of her hair was held up into twin tails on the sides of her head with red ribbons and a maid headband atop her head, her eyes a bright blue.

The second fairy with butterfly wings stretching out behind her wore a simple elegant blue and white long-sleeve dress, the top part white and skirt blue, a blue bow tied around her waist fastened at the back and atop her head. She had gray eyes that simmered sliver in the sunlight and long straight black hair flowing down her back stopping at the waist.

"So Luna aren't you gonna introduce us?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah I guess," Luna turned pointing. "These two are my friends and fellow fairies. The Fairy of Starlight Star Sapphire," The blue fairy waved, "And The Fairy of Sunlight Sunny Milk." The red fairy grinned showing off a fang in her mouth.

"It's nice to meet you Harry James Potter." Star said happily, "Do you have any Outside World things?"

Harry tilted his head. "What kind of things?"

"Ya know those sliver things that can cut food up really fast." Sunny said leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh you mean a blender." Harry murmured. "Well my aunt has one but she never let me use it." The fairies perked up at this.

"Your aunt? Your family, are they here too?" Sunny leaned into his face. Harry cringed pressing a hand against her side.

"Um could you back up a bit?" The red-head pouted but shifted back. He sighed relieved. "And no they aren't here. I sent myself into Gensokyo. I don't think my relatives would like it here."

"Heh? You sent yourself? How'd ya manage that?"

"Miss Yukari says it's my ability. I can open a portal between this world and the Outside World." The fairies' wings began fluttering.

"You can open a portal between worlds?" Sunny squeaked. She looked overexcited eyes sparkling.

"That's amazing!" Star's expression mirrored Sunny's.

"You can take us to the Outside World!" Luna squealed clapping her hands.

Harry blinked. "Uh I can't."

"What?! You just said you could!" They protested leaning into his face frowning. Harry flailed scooting back almost falling off the cushion.

"I what I mean is I have to learn how to control my magic first. I can barely use it!" He yelped holding his hands out infront of hisself.

"Oh," Star settled back. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I thought you guys already knew. You and Sunny was listening to me and Luna talking right?"

Sunny crunched her face up thinking back. Star hummed under her breath tapping a finger on her cheek. ". . . Oh yeah you did say you just started right?" The red fairy muttered scratching her head.

The dark-hair boy sighed shifting back to a comfortable position on the cushion. "Yeah I've only been here for two days. Marisa said it'll take some time before I can start doing anything with my magic."

"How long will that be?" Star asked.

"Er weeks I think." The fairies pouted.

"Weeks that'll take forever."

"Why can't you just do what you did to get here again?"

"Yeah can't you just do that again?"

"Um . . ." Harry shrugged. "I don't know how."

"How did you do it the first time?" Luna grumbled.

"I wished really hard." He remembered clearly being desperate wanting to get away from his cousin.

"Well wish hard again!" Sunny said leaning forward.

Harry balked at the thought. If he managed to open a portal and went back there was a chance he'd end up back with his relatives. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be furious, being gone for two days his chores would have piled up forcing Aunt Petunia to do them. On top of that Dudley must have told them about how he disappeared, right infront of him and his friends, doing something that can't be explained with normal means would have him locked away for who knows how long with barely any food for days maybe even weeks. His eyes glazed over and he curled in on himself.

"No."

"Haa~?" They stared blinking. "What do you mean no?"

"I won't do it." Harry muttered into his knees. "I don't want to go back."

"Hey-"

"He said no." The fairies blanched as Reimu loomed over them glaring appearing behind Harry suddenly. "Am I going to have to send you three away?" She was holding the pink needles again in position to throw.

"No NO!" Sunny flailed.

"We we can talk about something else!" Star giggled wiggling back.

"Yeah we uh we'll talk about uh uh COFFEE yeah what kind of coffee does the Outside World have?!" Luna babbled looking at Harry pleadingly.

". . . Coffee?" Harry peered through his hair.

"Yes coffee! Luna loves coffee." Star said. She was still moving backwards eyeing the glowering miko warily.

"I never had coffee."

"You you haven't?!" Luna gawked wings standing on end.

Harry shook his head uncurling slowly. "I mostly drink water. I only ever have tea and juice once in a while." Reimu twitched at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Star tilted her head.

". . ." Harry went back to staring at his knees.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Sunny muttered.

"He doesn't want to talk about it, so forget it." Reimu snapped. The red fairy opened her mouth prepared to say something but was tackled by her friends. They fell together a mass of noisy flailing limbs and flipping skirts. Harry turned pink turning away so not to see anything. The dark-haired brunette uttered a sigh turning on her heel walking back to the porch. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the bickering fairies before slipping off the cushion.

"Are all fairies like that?" He looked up at Reimu reaching her side.

"Only those who has a brain at like them." The miko replied running a hand through her loose hair. Harry blinked; did that mean most fairies were brainless?

"Oh Harry hey!" He jumped only managing to turn halfway before he was bowled over by the fairies of light sending him to the ground with a yelp. "Hey since you can't take us to the Outside World tell us about it." Sunny spoke into his ear being the closest to him in the pile.

Harry groaned, "Okay." They made excited sounds and quickly fluttered up pulling him along by his hands questions already bursting forth from their mouths. Harry blinked owlishly at the cacophony of sound coming at him.

Maybe he shouldn't have said yes . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee~ I'm done! Hi guys~ was I missed~?
> 
> . . .
> 
> What's with this silence?! I'm not that late! (You shouldn't lie Kazzie~!) . . . Okay I'm totally late with this. Orz I have no excuse aside from being a lazyass, having no self-control over my mind, and a mild case of writer's block. But it was mostly being lazy . . . ;A; Plz don't hurt me. Anyway I'll stop being silly. How was this chapter? I'm not making the characters samey am I? If it looks that way be sure to poke me and let me know. Okay I know now for sure that the chapter after next will for sure be the start of Flower View, maybe I think it will, so there's a poll on my profile at the top of the page, you can miss it. Get to voting peeps! (coughvoteYuukacough)
> 
> As always thank you for sticking around with my slow puttering with this. I love you guys never forget~! (hearts everywhere)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shuffles into room) H-hi~~ l-long time no see~~ guys. (ducks thrown danmaku and spells) Ahahaha I missed you guys too~~? (crawls under couch)
> 
> So I had a plan to go to the Scarlet Devil Manor cause I seemed to have wrote myself into a Intro Character Arc but that wasn't happening. Staring at the chunk I have written isn't getting me anywhere and well it's been border line forever since I updated I decided just to jump into Flower View. GET READY FOR A TIME SKIP. (cough)
> 
> So the character Harry will be trailing after is~~
> 
> Reimu! With 33 votes. And after her was Yuuka with 28 votes. And trailing behind our resident moe youkai is Cirno with 12 votes. Surprised she made it pass nine to be honest . . .
> 
> Anyway enough with the babble. I've kept you all waiting long enough.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Touhou Project, I just poke around in both fandoms for fun.

A cold sensation rolled over his body. Harry shivered under his blankets as the feeling traveled up and down and around his figure before settling at his chest. The cold seem to grow more intense the longer it stayed and the dark-haired child woke blinking and shuddering, his blurred vision just catching sight of something white and wispy just almost out his line of sight. Harry freed a hand from the blankets and groped for his glasses placing them on sitting up. Something, a somewhat transparent white blob lodged itself in his chest, and was actively burying in.

He screamed and flailed tried grabbing the blob but his hand went through it turning cold and slightly numb and he yelled louder. The door to his room flew open. Reimu charged in still dressed in a sleeping yukata hair swinging loose around her head ofuda in hand; she began throwing them around wildly plastering the rectangle strips along the walls several stuck to Harry's head and shoulder making his skin tingle. The blob in his chest jerked free three slips of paper sticking to its round form. It rippled and wavered in the air bobbing off to the side away from the panicking child.

"Harry," Reimu rasped walked to his side sinking on the futon beginning to the peel paper away. "Are you okay? Do you feel weird?"

"Cold." He gasped wrapping his arms around himself. Reimu grimaced pulling the last of the ofuda away, then place one on his back. Harry felt a brief pulse of magic and sighed in relief as warmth flowed through him. He hadn't realized just how cold he was. The brunet gave Reimu a smile and followed the blob with his eyes as it drifted towards one end of the room then peered up at her. "What is that thing? What was it trying to do to me?"

"A phantom." The miko glowered at the floating spirit in corner pulling him to his feet, "It was trying to possess you."

Harry shivered, "Why?"

"It's what they do; those spirits are like fairies in a way. Except they possess things rather than prank whoever they see." She explained ushering him out the room and nearly ran into another phantom face first. "What the hell?!" The miko yelped making Harry jump in surprise and look up. The hall of the shrine was half filled with the floating spirits some cluster together in groups and others bobbing up and down the hall. "You got to be kidding me!" Harry grasped her sleeve watching the phantoms warily as they floated through the hall.

"Reimu why are all these things here? What's going on?"

The miko turned to face him eyes glittering. "It's an Incident."

With those oddly ominous words Reimu zipped towards her room yelling over her shoulder to get dressed. Harry watched her disappear and backed into his room as the spirits drifted near. He quickly slipped out his yukata and into his day clothes rushing out catching a flash of red fly by in the hall. The miko paused at the front staring out at the yard. "Hmm so it's not just spirits that have multiplied." Harry paused next to her staring. There were little girls flying around, tiny and doll like all with different colored dresses and hair with varying lengths. They cluttered around the bright flowers around the shrine stopping to give every other one a smell before moving on.

"Reimu those are?"

"Lesser fairies." The miko replied watching the small groups with distain. "If there's this many going around then for sure something suspicious going on."

"So something like this is an Incident?" Harry looked up eyes wide.

"It has to be!" Reimu clenched her hands eyes bright and narrowed. "I've never seen so many phantoms around outside the Netherworld. Not to mention all these flowers blooming when half of them shouldn't be like that." She turned to him looking determine. "I've got a job to do! I won't be called a slacker again!"

The dark-haired child blinked at the words. Someone had called Reimu a slacker really upsetting her. The girl was muttering under her breath and laughing softly. But stopped blinking at him. "Oh right, I can't just leave you here on your own can I?"

"Oh," He stared back a little hopeless. Reimu had a point; she couldn't leave him on his own. Considering he almost was possessed he didn't want to be left behind by himself. But at the same time she had something important to do and he didn't want to slow her down or be a burden. "Um maybe I can stay with someone until you finish with the incident?"

"Yeah that can could work," She nodded decisively; then muttered darkly. "Suika picked a fine time to leave. Of course she's never around when I need her to be." She shook her head sighing, "I'll drop you off with Marisa. She lives in the Forest of Magic. It's not too far away if we fly quickly." She held her hand out. "Ready?"

Harry nodded taking the offered hand breathing deeply. It took a few seconds to tap into his magic; he poked the well firmly directing out around him remembering Marisa's words. 'Take it and wrap it around myself. Reject what isn't coming from me.' And slowly he flew up and couldn't stop the wide smile spreading over his face. Even after doing this for weeks he still couldn't help the giddiness flowing through him. He was actually flying! The shrine grew smaller as he and Reimu drifted up and away moving forward. Reimu laughed quietly at the bliss over his features as glided through the air; Harry's eyes glassy as he reveled in the feeling. She kept one eye on him and the other on their surrounds watching the fairies like hawks as the fluttered past.

The flight was quiet until they flew over a cluster of trees with bright white flowers blooming on the branches. The miko narrowed her eyes as the branches shook and out came a girl dressed in a brown dress highlighted with light pink bows and long white sleeves. She flew up flapping her feathered pink and purple wings humming, "A duck carries a leek and~"

She twirled light pink hair swishing with the movement, "It's coming~. Ah~ It's coming~."

"Go away." Reimu barked. The girl faltered shock coming over her face.

"Hey that's rude! You shouldn't cut someone off when they're singing!" The girl snapped face scrunching up gray eyes narrowing.

"It's rude to cut someone off when they're flying!" The miko snapped back glaring. Harry looked between the two wide-eyed.

"Hmph you're still a rude human just like on that night." She muttered clenching her clawed hands into fists.

Reimu flicked her wrist four slips of paper appearing between her fingers. "And you're still just as annoying like on that night too. Looks like I need to teach you another lesson huh?"

"That's fine," The pink-haired girl reached up to adjust the brown feathered cap on her head; her eyes began to glow. "I have a lesson to teach you too!"

Reimu let his hand go pointing to the ground. "Harry land and stay put while I deal with irritating youkai." The child peered at the sharp glare on Reimu's face and the glower on the other girl's face and let himself drop slowly until his feet touch the grass. "Don't move okay? _Cautionary Border!_ " He jumped as blue walls sprang up around him. "Try not to touch the walls okay?" She looked down flashing a small smile. "This won't take long at all."

It really didn't, Harry thought dimly. The youkai bird honestly tried her best from what he could see. Her first attack was intense dark purple bullets shaped like arrow heads appeared before her and shot off directed by hand spiraling turning in clusters shooting towards the dark-haired girl. Followed after that, were more purple bullets shaped like rice scattered in between and large circles aimed straight.

Reimu eyed the danmaku and simply moved. He watched as the miko weaved and float, she turned and strafed her movements cool and controlled. Even as she was doing this she was firing back, waves of red amulets, large red circles, and smaller circles burst from her body. She wasn't even aiming them, Harry realized as he squinted, but it was so dense it didn't matter if she aimed them or not. The youkai bird yelped and squealed wings working furiously as she darted through the attack; her skirt and sleeves was taking most of the hits being torn and snagging on the shots knee socks were being burnt in patches.

"Ah! AHH~!"

"Come on go down already!"

"Neve- kyaa!" PI-CHUUN! Harry blinked. What a weird sound. The pink-haired girl's attack disappeared after the sound and she wavered in the air wings flapping quickly to keep her up. A burn patch was on her left hip showing where she was struck the skin turning bright red. The boy winced seeing it. "I-I'm not done yet!" She yelled activating another spell. Small white bird flew out from her leaving trails of red arrow heads and smaller white dots behind and repeating over and over curling down small green circles backing them up. Reimu narrowed her eyes flicking around at the tight lines as the bullets came at her. She waited just a moment before the attack reached her before moving a bit more careful slipping around the aimed green shots amongst the red bullets waving her arm energetically. A circle of gray amulets appeared infront of the bird youkai along with large black and white balls that dropped the amulets trailing behind slowly.

The pink bird chirped in distress moving back then forward then back again as the attack reached her she tried going around but . . .

PI-CHUUN

Reimu stopped as the spell dissipated watching the youkai flutter to the ground to slump against a tree. "There serves you right!" She huffed. "If I wasn't busy I'd make the lesson more painful." The border around him faded away and the miko gestured for him. "Come on Harry let's move on." He nodded glancing at the youkai bird; she sat rubbing a new burn on her shoulder looking depressed whimpering softly. He flew up to Reimu's side grasping her hand.

"Will she be okay?" He asked looking down once more.

"She'll be fine." Reimu sniffed flying forward pulling him along. "Trust me I bet you anything if we come by again she'll challenge me to another fight. Youkai like her never learn."

"Oh,"

"In any case what did you think of that fight?"

He spent a moment to think. "It was fast."

Reimu laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH
> 
> OH WHAT'S THIS
> 
> WHOA IT'S AN UPDATE IT ONLY TOOK TWO YEAR BLOODY YEARS
> 
> TOTALLY WORTH IT RIGHT GUYS
> 
> (couch is buried under hails of spells and danmaku)
> 
> . . . ow
> 
> (cough cough) So yeah here I am. I'm still alive. I wrote a thing, this thing. The story is still happening. Sorry for just disappearing and like saying nothing for TWO YEARS.
> 
> If anyone is still here thanks for staying and putting up with me. Sorry again for just being gone. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I can at least say this much: the next chapter won't take two years to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WHOA WHAT'S THIS
> 
> IS IS THIS AN UPDATE HAS IT BEEN TWO YEARS ALREADY (buried under spells and danmaku)
> 
> . . . ow
> 
> Okay I'll stop. So hi hello welcome back, hopefully it really hasn't been two years or a year for that matter. Haha~ thanks for sticking around guys you know I love you right~~?
> 
> . . . No? Well now you do! I love you guys that stuck around rereading the story to remember what happened when I disappeared. Thanks okay it makes me happy that you'll do that. And the new people too! Thanks for giving this story a chance! I hope you all enjoy~! Also in case anyone was wondering who Reimu beat last chapter it was Mystia. I'm loosely going along with Reimu's scenario in Flower View.
> 
> Okay to the chapter you go~! o/
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Touhou Project, I just wonder why I got this idea in the first place.

Marisa's house sat in a wide clearing somewhere near the middle of the Forest of Magic. A large one story building covered in vines surrounded by trees with mushrooms growing under them. Reimu marched to the door throwing it open without knocking. "Marisa! Oi where are you?" She stepped in weaving around the clutter Harry trailing behind blinking. The room was filled with all sorts of things. There were stacks of bamboo off to one side, on the other were boxes piled up to the ceiling, books everywhere from what he could see. Swords sticking out a shelf, a bunch of cauldrons heaped in a corner, even more books in another corner, bottles and glasses near one of the windows, a desk up against the wall paper and scrolls sitting on top. The miko made a disgusted sound. "She's not here. Don't tell me we just missed her." Reimu grumbled scowling.

"Um now what?" Harry asked turning to peer through his bangs.

The older girl ushered him back out the house closing the door behind her. "We'll just find her." She said nodding to herself. "I can't have her solve this Incident, I'll do it. Can't have Yukari scolding me again, once was enough."

The words the dark-haired girl muttered were a bit worrying but Harry let himself be pushed along. "Then where do we go next?"

"Remilia's manor. There's a pretty good chance we can catch her there." The miko replied stepping forward grabbing his hand. They moved quickly through the forest then took to the sky once more flying off.

The flight had them leaving the dark forest behind turning out headed for the mountains out in the distance; Harry took in the colorful land under him. They were currently flying over a glittering flowing river leading from the village he could just see out the corner of his eye. A meadow filled with blooming pink flowers was coming up fairies fluttering around the flora picking bunches and spreading them around with each other. Reimu watched them with sharp eyes as they flew over firing shots when the fairies tried to follow. They left the meadow behind now over a large clear lake the water full of blossoming water lilies in multitudes of colors.

"Almost there," She hummed. "You'll see in a minute Harry. That giant red out of place-"

"HAHA~ there she is!" A voice cried out.

Reimu made a sound of disbelief. "You gotta be-"

"Yup as I thought! She came like a summer bug that flies into things." A little girl advanced dressed in a simple dark blue and white dress, her hair a shade of blue so light it was almost white a dark green ribbon pinned on the back of her head and six crystal wings beating on her back.

"Go away!" The miko snarled, but the girl was no longer looking at her. She was blinking owlishly at Harry with dark blue eyes.

"I've never seen you before!" She exclaimed pointing.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said go away!" Harry was sure if they were on the ground the older girl would have stomped her feet.

"You're wearing the same clothes as her!" She continued pointing briefly at Reimu before turning her finger back at him, "Are you a miko too?"

Reimu looked close to pulling her hair out. "You stupid fairy!"

"I'm not an idiot!" The fairy cried glaring at Reimu.

"You have to be if you stopped me!" She snapped in return glowering.

"I stopped you cause I'm the strongest! I'll show you, you bully!" The fairy yelled hands glowing her attention now firmly on Reimu. Harry backed away head reeling at how quickly everything went downhill. Reimu was starting to glow as well charging a spell of her own. "Take this! _Ice Sign Icicle Fall!_ " The fairy spread her hands to the sides and a wave of cold air washed over the lake. Clear blue crystals shot forward curving down at the miko. Harry backed further away a barrier appearing between him and stray shots.

The brown-eyed girl drifted up and stopped; it took him a few seconds to realize why. The blue-haired fairy was forming the bullets far from her body, at least foot away. Reimu simply strayed just infront where they appeared and hovered face blank. It took the other girl a good thirty seconds to realize her attack was doing nothing panic coming over her smug expression.

"Idiot." A wave of amulets followed after the declaration. PI-CHUUN

The fairy reeled back pressing a hand to her side. "Th-that was just a test to see if you're paying attention!" Her body shone, "Take this _Freeze Sign Perfect Freeze!_ " Bright shimmering colored balls fired out around her in a long burst. Reimu huffed and moved swiftly dodging the randomly launched shots, shooting streams of amulets in triple lines in return. The shorter girl narrowed her eyes light flashed from her body, the air temperature dropped. Harry shivered; he could see his breath as he breathed out. The stream of bullets stopped in the air completely frozen clustered together in groups. Even Reimu's shots slowed down in the frigid air let the fairy move around them; she fired a blast of small blue spheres forcing the miko to move back and around the frozen group of orbs.

The air warmed and the frozen bullets slowly began moving around. Reimu hissed irritated as she avoided the roaming clusters. Waving an arm furiously she fired rings of red and white amulets in thick bunches. The fairy glared returning fire with more bright spheres the two attacks overlapping; there was so much flying around Harry could barely see the two battling.

PI-CHUUN

The attacks disappeared. Reimu hovered watching the blue fairy spiral down to the lake whining. "Ow ow ow!" She stabilized herself wings beating quickly flying back up. "I'm not done yet. I'll prove to you I'm the strongest!" She cried eyes glittering and she charged another spell. Reimu narrowed her eyes and _moved._

She flew forward leaving fans of purple bullets in her wake. Then sudden she was advancing from the left more bullets flying out behind her. Harry head spun as he tried to track her erratic movements; the miko seemed to be everywhere he turned his head. The bullets slowly closed in on the fairy who, like Harry, was trying to follow the uneven flight paths the other girl made shooting bursts of crystals where she used to be. She didn't realize she was trapped until the purple shots almost on top of her.

"Oh no!" PI-CHUUN She dropped into the lake groaning the water freezing under her body.

* * *

Reimu was still huffing with annoyance when the manor came into view. The last wisps of mist coming off the aptly named Misty Lake faded away letting the large building come into clear sight. 'It really was a scarlet manor.' Harry thought dimly. Built with smooth red bricks, dark red shingles lining the roof, and tinted red windows; it was a two story structure sitting on the ridge of the lake surrounded by a red wall with a black gate, a large garden filled with blooming flowers and bushes infront. As they flew closer Harry could see a tower with a clock face stretching above the manor and a figure standing before the gate. A girl as tall as Sakuya stood staring up at them.

She was dressed in a green Chinese styled ankle length dress the long slit on the side revealed the puffy white pants she wore underneath, her hair was bright red flowing down her back stopping at her hips and like Sakuya she had two braids framing the sides of her face a green beret with a star attached on the front a character written on it atop her head.

"Let's just cut to the chase," The miko said before the red-head could even open her mouth as they floated before her. "Did Marisa come here?"

The girl blinked. "You mean today? Ah no haven't seen her." She shrugged.

"Are you sure? You know how she is. If she wanted she'd get pass you and you wouldn't even realize she did."

"Hey! I'm not that bad at my job!" The girl cried looking upset.

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Whatever; was she here or not?"

The gate guard glared and huffed, "No she hasn't been by yet."

Reimu made a disgusted sound turning to glare at the lake. "Seriously? Why isn't anyone around when I need them?" She trailed off into muttering, "No good freeloaders . . . always bringing their problems to me . . . never leave any donations . . . " Harry kept an ear out on her grumbling staring at the taller girl at the gate. She eyed him in return blinking bright aqua eyes.

"I think I know you." She said slowly. "Are you the green-eyed boy the Mistress was talking about that lives at the shrine?"

"Yes. My name is Harry." He introduced himself.

"Right! That's what she said your name was!" The girl nodded beaming. "I am Hong Meiling, the gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Mistress said that if you ever visited that I have to let you in with no problems." Then she added slyly with a tiny smile, "Miss Sakuya also said not to let Marisa come in with you." She winked. "So try not to bring her with you, okay?"

"Oh," Harry felt a happy flush cover his cheeks. It was nice to know Remilia was serious about her offer, she told her gate guard after all. He blinked humming, maybe he could visit now? Since he was here at the moment; maybe Sakuya was inside and she could watch over him while Reimu took care of the incident. 'That would work right?' He thought turning to Reimu mouth opening to tell his idea. The miko turned as well grasping his wrist.

"Right let's move on!"

"Eh?" He squeaked blinking owlishly.

"We still need to find Marisa." She answered giving the surround area a scan, half expecting a black and white blur to jet over the lake.

"Oh," The dark-haired child uttered, "But I-" Behind him Meiling piped up, "Oh hold on I think he-"

"No time to waste!" The brown-eyed miko took to the sky pulling Harry along. He looked over his shoulder at Meiling, who looked just as bemused as he felt scratching her cheek.

Her words floated up unheard by Reimu, "I think he wanted to stay at the manor . . ."

* * *

Harry couldn't help but wonder if Reimu knew what she was doing. He was pouting, just a tiny bit, as they flew over dry land leaving the Misty Lake behind. Maybe he should have spoken up before they left the manor's gate. Wouldn't he be safer there rather than out looking for Marisa? Even though nothing has happened to get him hurt, Reimu was diligent with protecting him, nothing ever came close to harming him. Well he couldn't complain much, it was nice to be out the shrine and seeing the land, especially with all the flourishing flowers. Reimu was muttering next to him about places Marisa was most likely to steal from next.

"Hmm I guess she'd go to that place in the bamboo forest; unexplored grounds and whatnot."

"Bamboo forest?" He asked.

"You'll see it soon." She replied as they soared passed the village going over fields and farm land moving onto a path leading out full of trees and more blooming flowers. A few minutes later the trees were slowly being replaced with bamboo until there was nothing but the green flowering plant towering over them. Harry craned his head staring up at the tall shoots awed. He'd never seen anything like them before. Reimu reached for his wrist pulling him away from the group of bamboo he was about to crash into. "Oi pay attention okay?"

"Right sorry!" He flushed drifting closer to her. "Where are we going?"

"There's a manor in the middle of this place called Eientei." The miko explained. "There's a princess that lives there."

"A-A princess?!"

"Yeah don't worry about it. You won't see her." Reimu waved a hand about. "We're just quickly stepping in then we'll leave. I still have an Incident to solve after all."

Well maybe now would be a good time as any to ask. "Um about the Incident could I-"

"Ohoho~ you're looking a bit stressed Miss Miko." Once more a girl seemed to appear out of nowhere making her way towards them. The girl dressed in a simple pink dress with a carrot necklace around her neck; her curly black hair bounced around her head as she advanced. "Is the Incident giving you that much trouble?" She asked red eyes glinting as she grinned.

"It's troublesome youkai that's causing me problems!" Reimu snapped looking super annoyed. Harry began backing away. "Am I gonna have to beat you up as well to move on?"

"Not at all, not at all." The girl quipped back. "It's such a nice day, why would you spend it fighting?" The white rabbit ears atop her head rose. "You should be more like that black and white witch; she was happily flying around enjoying the flowers."

They perked up at this. "Marisa was here?" The other girl nodded and Reimu punched the air pleased. "Yes~ I knew she would come here!" She pointed at the rabbit. "Take me to her and I won't reduce you a twitching mess."

"You're as violent as ever huh?" The girl drawled but turned gliding through the bamboo with Harry and Reimu following along. They flew on making turns here and there; Harry was growing dizzy, everything looked the same. How did that girl know where to go and when to turn? "Right we're here~." He blinked look up. They were coming up to a large wooden building surrounded by a stone wall. It looked like a two story manor but only the middle seemed to have the second floor and the rest of the building stretched out around it. The rabbit youkai caught the wide-eyed look on his face and chirped. "Welcome to the _House of Eternity,_ Eientei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA I DID IT
> 
> IT'S A NEW CHAPTER WHOOOAAAA
> 
> (cough)
> 
> Okay I'm calm. Whoo so how was it? Writing out danmaku fights is hard, so like I dunno tell me if there're okay or whatever. I read everything you guys says and keep it in mind when I write so y'know this is almost like a group story or something close to that. XDD Heh heh thanks for sticking around again.
> 
> Also I won't take TWO YEARS to update again I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me not working on my other stories. xDD;;;;


End file.
